Pokój
by PsychoShock
Summary: Tłumaczenie; AU; future-fic; Kurt i Blaine spotykają się sześć lat po burzliwym rozstaniu. Jak się wkrótce okazuje, dzielący ich dystans nie był w stanie pokonać tlącego się wciąż uczucia. Czy będą potrafili wybaczyć sobie błędy z przeszłości?
1. Zrujnowany muzyk

Autor: Highway Lights

Tytuł oryginały: "Room"

www fanfiction net /s/6578194/1/Room  
>Tłumaczenie: PsychoShock<p>

Zgoda autora: razem z zachętą do pracy – obecna.

**Witam, tutaj PsychoShock, wasza tłumaczka Room. Oryginalne dzieło ma wiele fanów, zebrało także mnóstwo pozytywnych recenzji. Osobiście jestem jego wielką fanką, dlatego postanowiłam przetłumaczyć je na język polski, aby stał się dostępny dla szerszego grona czytelników. Także dlatego, że baza fikcji dotyczącej tych konkretnie bohaterów, czyli Kurta i Blaine'a, w języku polskim jest dosyć szczupła, w porównaniu do angielskojęzycznego fandomu (użytkownicy tumblara wiedzą, co mam na myśli ;) )**

* * *

><p>Ucieka, bo musi. Uciekł do Pensylwanii, potem do Michigan, żeby w końcu wylądować w jakimś obcym kraju, o którym nigdy przedtem nie słyszał. Mieszka w wynajętym pokoju, co miesiąc płacąc raczej niski czynsz. Pokój jest wyposażony w telewizor i dostęp do Internetu. To wszystko, czego mu potrzeba. Zrywa wszelki kontakt ze swoją rodziną, odmawiając przyjęcia ich pieniędzy. Ich <em>jałmużny<em>.

Telewizja to nie tylko jego nawyk. To też sekretne uzależnienie, lekarstwo, które niczym kotwica przykuwa go do codzienności i trzyma przy zdrowych zmysłach, upewniając się, że nie podejmie ostatecznego kroku w kierunku poddania się. Że nie ucieknie w stronę niekończących się kolorów innego, odmiennego nieba.

Wykupił abonament na wszystkie stacje rozrywkowe, żeby móc oglądać wywiady.

Jest tak jak za dawnych lat. Tylko on i jego gitara. Zarabia na życie śpiewając w restauracjach. W okolicy nie ma wielu barów, on mimo wszystko pracuje, ile tylko może. Czasami grywa na ulicach, a mijający go ludzie wrzucają brzęczące monety do futerału jego gitary. Nikt tak naprawdę nie słyszy śpiewanych słów, ani zawartych w nich błagań. Dla przechodniów jest tylko zrujnowanym muzykiem, który walczy z życiem, starając się ponownie "wyjść na prostą".

Czasami myśli o pięknym chłopcu z szaro-niebieskimi oczami, który cierpliwie wysłuchałby każdego słowa jego piosenek. Zdaje się, że całe życie minęło od tamtego czasu, a znajoma twarz już nigdy nie znajdzie się centymetry od jego własnej, niezwykłe oczy już nigdy nie strudzą się szukaniem jego spojrzenia.

Wciąż widzi te oczy, choć już dawno przestały zmieniać barwy jak kameleon. Przybrały stały odcień burzowej, morskiej zieleni. Obserwuje je na ekranie telewizora. Wie, że nie powinien pamiętać czasów, gdy były jasno błękitne i niewinne. Ale pamięta. Niebieskie oczy, błyszczące od powstrzymywanych łez, nawiedzają go co noc, gdy tylko zamknie oczy.

Z tego powodu nie sypia zbyt wiele. Czasami udaje mu się zdrzemnąć kilka godzin, gdy jest zbyt wyczerpany, żeby marzyć i zbyt zmęczony, żeby pamiętać. W innym przypadku torturuje się osobliwym brakiem snu. Wciąż i wciąż wyszukuje znajome imię w Internecie, głodny nowych informacji albo najzwyklejszych plotek. Ogląda każdy program rozrywkowy, każdy wywiad, wzdrygając się na widok rozentuzjazmowanych reporterów.

"To mogliśmy być _my_." Powtarza sobie wciąż, jak mantrę, za każdym razem gdy wesoła para celebrytów pojawia się na ekranie. _Kurt i Blaine_.

Kurt ścigał swoje marzenia i odniósł sukces. Blaine sam siebie uziemił, a potem uciekł.

Kurt śpiewa na Broadway'u i w wielkich operach. Blaine śpiewa w tanich barach i na brudnych ulicach.

Znajoma twarz pojawia się na ekranie w chwili, w której Blaine chce wyłączyć telewizor.

- Jest pan obecnie samotny? – Pyta reporter, a Kurt Hummel uśmiecha się, choć jego oczy o barwie burzowej zieleni pozostają bez wyrazu.

- Jestem całkowicie oddany mojej pracy. – Odpowiada, a jego rozmówca z grzeczności i obowiązku wydając z siebie nieco wymuszony śmiech. Mimo to nie rezygnuje.

- Mówią, że był w pana życiu pewien mężczyzna?. – Ciągnie dziennikarz. – Sześć lat temu, zdaje się?

Oczy Kurta blakną na krótką chwilę, przybierając barwę niewinnego błękitu. Moment jest ulotny i po chwili znów stają się zimno-zielone.

- Ktokolwiek tak twierdzi jest w błędzie. – odpowiada chłodno, a dziwny uśmiech wciąż gości na jego bladej, smukłej twarzy. – Taki incydent nigdy nie miał miejsca.

-;~*~;-

Blaine lubi śpiewać na ulicy i przyglądać się innym ludziom. Przesiaduje na placach ze swoją gitarą i obserwuje ponure dzieci, smętnie uczepione spódnic swoich matek. Gra wtedy wesołe, dziecięce melodyjki, wiedząc, że radosne dźwięki gitary przykują ich uwagę. Dzieci gromadzą się wokół niego i z zainteresowaniem szczebiotają coś w nieznanym mu języku, prosząc o kolejne więcej muzyki. Więc gra, póki nie odchodzą.

Gdy mży, siedzi na środku pustej ulicy pozwalając by jego palce same improwizowały melodie, a usta śpiewały cicho zmyślone naprędce słowa. Nie komponuje już własnych piosenek. Przestał, gdy zrozumiał, że nie ma osoby, dla której mógłby je pisać.

Minęło sześć lat, odkąd Blaine skomponował swoją ostatnią piosenkę. Sześć lat, odkąd ostatni raz słyszał oszałamiającą burzę oklasków, niosącą się echem po sali teatru. Sześć nieznośnie długich lat, odkąd całował chłopca, którego kocha. Sześć lat, odkąd ostatni raz się uśmiechną. Sześć lat od ostatniej smacznie przespanej nocy.

Skrzywdził Kurta, ale on potrafił się pozbierać i podążyć za swoimi marzeniami, zrealizować je i żyć. Blaine porzucił marzenia, upadł i udawał, że udało mu się przetrwać.

Kolejny powód, dlaczego nigdy by im razem nie wyszło.

-;~*~;-

Sześć lat temu Kurt zagrał główną rolę w lokalnym musicalu. Tamtej nocy świętowali. Blaine szeptał mu do ucha komplementy, niezliczonymi pocałunkami wyznaczając ścieżkę wzdłuż jego pleców. Kurt wyginał się pod tym dotykiem, a pocałunki stawały się coraz słodsze… Jego sceniczny makijaż rozmazywał się pod wpływem dotyku rozgrzanego ciała. Prześcieradła i poduszki, ciało Kurta i ciało Blaine'a. Wszystko było pokryte kolorowymi smużkami kosztownych kosmetyków. Ale to nie miało znaczenia. Bo mieli siebie, mieli coś pięknego.

Potem kurt zaczął otrzymywać oferty pracy od głodnych jego talentu pośredników teatralnych. Blaine sam dostał kilka opłacalnych propozycji. Ale Blaine nigdy nie będzie wystarczająco dobry dla Kurta. Kurt należy do świata wyższych sfer i nikt nie miał prawa go tknąć. Nawet Blaine. Bo nikt nie był go wart. Kurt płakał, gdy Blaine mu to powiedział. Łzy szczęścia i nadziei spływały po jego policzkach i brodzie, kapiąc na jego modną koszulę.

Ucieczka była taka prosta. Blaine napisał list – przeklęty list – w którym wyjaśnił, że nikt nie zasługuje na Kurta. On najmniej ze wszystkich. Zostawił go na stole w jadalni. I uciekł.

-;~*~;-

Telewizor miga i na ekranie pojawia się urywek programu, w którym Kurt śpiewał "Don't cry for me Argentina". Blaine wyłącza go, ale zdaje mu się, że dźwięczny głos mężczyzny wciąż rozbrzmiewa w pustym pokoju. Blaine owija się w koc i siada na łóżku, opierając głowę o ścianę.

"_Jutro_." Decyduje. "_Kupię bilet na lot. Naprawię swoje błędy. Jutro._"

-;~*~;-

"_Jutro_" nie nadchodzi przez kolejne dwa miesiące.

Zdarza się dopiero po dwóch rozmowach telefonicznych, z których pierwsza przebiega raczej brutalnie.

- Kurt Hummel, słucham?

- To ja. – Blaine żałuje tych słów już w momencie, w którym je wypowiada. Kim jest, żeby Kurt miał go pamiętać?

- Blaine? – głos mężczyzny zmienia się na delikatny, pozbawiając swojej wypowiedzi wcześniejszego chłodnego profesjonalizmu.

- Taa…

- Ja… - zaczyna, ale głos więźnie mu w gardle. Gdy znów się odzywa, jest opanowany. – Co za zaskoczenie.

- Chyba…wrócę.

- Dokąd, Blaine? Wrócisz do mnie? Chociaż kiedyś trzymałem się kurczowo każdego kawałka ciebie i _błagałem_, żebyś mnie nie zostawiał? Byłeś wszystkim, czego potrzebowałem i było nam razem dobrze! Nigdy nie byłem ideałem, Blaine, a ty nie potrafiłeś tego zrozumieć!

- Przykro mi…

- O, czyżby? – ton Kurta jest wyniosły, ale Blaine słyszy kryjące się za nim łzy.

- Naprawdę.

- Na to już za późno, Blaine. O wiele za późno.

Panuje niezręczna cisza, nim Blaine zbiera całą swoją odwagę, by ponownie przemówić.

- Sześć lat… - mówi w końcu, gdy nic innego nie przychodzi mu do głowy.

- Powiedziałbym, że to cholernie dużo czasu. – słyszy w odpowiedzi.

- Nie jestem dla ciebie dość dobry. Nigdy nie byłem. Nigdy nie będę…

- Przestań robić z tego tanie romansidło, Blaine! – Kurt krzyczy, odkładając słuchawkę i odbierając Blainowi jedyny dostęp do dawno utraconej wolności.

-;~*~;-

Kolejna rozmowa odbywa się w środku nocy, piętnaście-piw-później i przypomina bardziej pijacki bełkot, niż prawdziwą konwersację.

- Jest trzecia w nocy. – warczy Kurt do słuchawki. – Czego do kurwy nędzy możesz chcieć?

Odpowiada mu śmiech pijanego Blaine'a.

- Nie zmieniłeś numeru. Sześć lat, jedna rozmowa, a twój numer jest dalej taki sam… - mężczyzna ma zachrypnięty głos. - Pieprz się…czemu go nie zmieniłeś?

Nie słysząc odpowiedzi mówi dalej.

- Zadzwoniłem…dzwoniłem, myśląc "O rany, byłoby super, gdybym zamiast ciebie usłyszał operatora, który mówi _przepraszamy, wybrany abonent jest niedostępny_."…

- Czemu to by miało być takie wspaniałe? – pyta Kurt, pocierając dłonią czoło, żeby zahamować nadchodzący ból głowy.

- Bo nie miałbym żadnego sposobu, żeby się z tobą skontaktować. – słyszy. – Byłbyś tylko cieniem z przeszłości, do której nie mogę wrócić. Mógłbym się pocieszać wmawianiem sobie, że nigdy cię nie było.

- Naprawdę przynoszę ci tyle bólu? – odrzeka jego rozmówca podniesionym głosem, wyraźnym i czystym, na tle trzeszczącej linii telefonicznej. – To _ty_ mnie zostawiłeś. _Ty_ mnie zrujnowałeś. Nie było nikogo, kto mógłby mnie poskładać. – Kurt zaczyna mówić chaotycznie. - Jasne, Finn pomógł. Przyszedł z garnkiem ohydnej zupy. Mówił do mnie i wmuszał mi ją, łyżka po łyżce, jak małemu dziecku. Pocałowałem go wtedy, wiesz? – pyta nagle. – Odsunął się tylko i powiedział, że nie będzie moim pocieszeniem…bo jesteśmy braćmi, a on jest mężem Rachel.

- I tak na ciebie nie zasługuje.

- Więc kto zasługuje? Ty? Nikt nie może mnie mieć, jestem skazany na wieczną samotność, czy nie tak? – odpowiada Kurt gorzko.

- Jesteś zbyt perfekcyjny. Ja nie potrafię taki być.

- Nie jestem _perfekcyjny_, do cholery! Nikt nie jest! – mężczyzna w końcu wybucha, rozeźlony. – Wciąż zostawiam niedojedzone resztki w lodówce, nienawidzę kotów, narzekam na moją agentkę. Prawie przespałem się z producentem, żeby dostać ostatnią rolę, do cholery!

- Jesteś zbyt doskonały… - mówi niewyraźnie Blaine, zamykając oczy. Czuje jak łzy przylepiają mu się do policzków, a potem skapują wolno na dywan.

- Wcale nie. – odpowiada Kurt szybko.

Brzmi na załamanego, ale Blaine nie ma siły wszystkiego odwoływać. Pod zamkniętymi powiekami wciąż widzi dwoje szesnastolatków, goniących się beztrosko w blasku słońca. Kurt kiwa na niego palcem, a on rzuca w jego stronę okulary w różowych oprawkach.

- Starłbym twoje łzy pocałunkiem, gdybym mógł… - mruczy Blaine do słuchawki nim, odurzony, zapada w sen.

Po chwili milczenia słychać odległą odpowiedź.

- Zgoda.

Następnego ranka Blaine'a budzi uporczywe dudnienie w słuchawce porzuconego na podłodze telefonu. Nim się podnosi czuje uderzający go ból głowy.

Dwa dni później w skrzynce pocztowej znajduje bilet w jedną stronę do Nowego Jorku.


	2. Tylko dziś

Blaine nie wie, dlaczego się na to zdecydował. Pakuje wszystko co ma do staromodnego worka i zamawia taksówkę na lotnisko. Spokojnie przechodzi przez odprawę, wsiada do samolotu i bez słowa spogląda w okno.

Wydaje się, ze osiem godzin nieustannego lotu to dosyć czasu, by wszystko przemyśleć. Nie dla niego. Jedyne, co jest w stanie robić, to przywoływać w pamięci beztroskie wspomnienia sprzed tylu lat. Uśmiecha się gorzko do każdego z nich. Miał całe sześć lat, by w samotności rozpamiętywać przeszłość i żałować nieodwracalnie popełnionych błędów.

Kiedy samolot ląduje Blaine odbiera swój bagaż i potyka się, oszołomiony. Nie jest pewny, czy Kurt wyjdzie mu na spotkanie. Albo czy w ogóle wie, że on tu jest.

Wysiadając niepewnie odkrywa, że Kurt jest tam, pilnie strzeżony przez potężnych ochroniarzy, otoczony tłumem krzyczących w uwielbieniu fanów. Reporterzy tłoczą się wokół niego, zadając pytania, których Blaine nie słyszy.

Jeden z ochroniarzy trzyma tabliczkę z napisem 'BLAINE'. Mężczyzna gorączkowo sięga do kieszeni. Wyjmuje telefon i dzwoni do Kurta, by udowodnić sobie, że to wszystko dzieje się naprawdę. Dwukrotnie słyszy sygnał, nim Kurt podnosi słuchawkę.

- Widzę cię. – mówi. – Zaraz tam będę.

Blaine czeka przy bramce, nerwowo ściskając swoją starą torbę. Oddałby wszystko, by nie być tak zakłopotanym, jak wtedy. Od dawna nie widział lustra. Nagle bardzo wyraźnie czuje swoje nieuczesane włosy i szczecinę, gęsto pokrywającą szczękę.

- Dobrze wyglądasz. – Kurt podchodzi do niego, wyswobodziwszy się z grona fanów.

Blaine, skrępowany, przestępuje z nogi na nogę.

- Ty wyglądasz niesamowicie. – odpowiada.

To prawda. Sława i bogactwo pasują do Kurta. Teraz może sobie wreszcie pozwolić na kreacje od projektantów, o których zawsze marzył.

Mężczyzna prycha szyderczo.

- Zawsze _niesamowity_, _perfekcyjny_, _idealny_. - Mówi. – To nie ja.

Jeden z ochroniarzy sięga po worek Blaine'a.

- Ale dziękuję. – dodaje po chwili.

- Proszę bardzo… - odpowiada Blaine, zastanawiając się przelotnie, czy to dziwne napięcie między nimi kiedykolwiek zniknie.

Gdy torują sobie drogę do samochodu, reporterzy podążają za nimi, dla bezpieczeństwa zachowując półtorej metra odstępu.

-;~*~;-

- Gdzie się zatrzymasz? – pyta Kurt, gdy mijają ulice miasta.

Blaine wzrusza ramionami, gdy żenujące słowa dosięgają jego ust.

- Nie stać mnie na hotel. Mam tu ciotkę, miałem zamiar do niej zadzwonić i zapytać, czy…

Kurt przerywa mu, obserwując przez okno nowojorskie niebo. Mało kto dostrzega sunące po nim chmury, ale on całkiem je lubi. Przywołują piękne wspomnienia.

- Liczyłem, że zostaniesz u mnie. W moim mieszkaniu.

- Ja… eee… - Blaine jąka się i z zakłopotaniem pociera kark. – Nie chciałbym się narzucać… - odpowiada.

- Przeżyję. – Oczy Kurta wciąż są utkwione w obłokach. – Jeśli nie będziesz okupować DVD.

-;~*~;-

- Nie jestem chmurą, Blaine. – Mówi Kurt leniwie.

Jest piękny, letni dzień. Obaj chłopcy leżą na trawniku w parku, obserwując pełne, przypominające watę cukrową chmury, niespiesznie sunące po niebie.

Blaine uśmiecha się w odpowiedzi, wolno gładząc rękę chłopca, który przygląda się niebu. Nie odrywa od niego wzroku, aż w końcu całuje jego szczękę, szyję, obojczyk i usta, zupełnie nieświadom oburzonych spojrzeń przechodniów. Kurt uśmiecha się. Letnie powietrze pachnie świeżo skoszoną trawą, otulając ich ciepłem, radością i miłością.

- Jesteś znacznie piękniejszy niż to bezkształtne coś… - odpowiada Blaine, ponownie zajmując jego usta żarliwym pocałunkiem, o ledwo wyczuwalnym smaku dzielonych wcześniej truskawkowych lodów.

-;~*~;-

- Chłopak? – pyta Blaine, wskazując na stojące na gzymsie kominka zdjęcie.

Ciężko mu uwierzyć, że mieszkanie, w którym się znajduje należy do Kurta. Pomalowane na biało ściany przypominają czyste płótna, a meble ograniczone są do niezbędnego minimum.

- Być może… – odpowiada Kurt nonszalancko.

Wygląda z kuchni, wycierając mokre ręce w nogawki dżinsów.

- Jestem w nastroju na gotowanie. – mówi. – Na co masz ochotę?

- Dlaczego jesteś dla mnie taki miły? – Blaine odwraca się, by spojrzeć mu w twarz.

Mężczyzna wzdycha, wzruszając ramionami i opierając się o lodówkę, zamyka ją.

- Nie wiem. – mówi, zrzucając maskę spokoju. –Chciałbym zachowywać się jak kompletny skurwysyn, tylko po to, żeby ci udowodnić, że nie jestem idealny…

- Jesteś. – nalega Blaine. – Dobrze, może nie kompletnie bez zarzutu, ale i tak jesteś sto razy lepszy ode mnie, czy od kogokolwiek…

- Wcale nie! – Kurt prawie krzyczy. – Czemu nie możesz tego zrozumieć? Minęło sześć lat, Blaine. _Sześć lat_. Wydawało mi się, że zrozumiesz, że nikt nie jest perfekcyjny, a jeśli nawet ktoś taki istnieje to to z pewnością nie ja! Wypijam za dużo dietetycznej coli, chodzę po domu w okropnie poszarpanych ciuchach i topię smutki w lodach! Nie znoszę kotów. Oblałem wodą persa sąsiadów, bo obsikał mi balkon. Prawie przespałem się ze swoim reżyserem.

- Zbyt dobry… - mruczy niewyraźnie Blaine, spuszczając wzrok. – Jesteś dla mnie zbyt dobry…

- Dosyć. – przerywa mu ostro. – Pamiętasz ile czasu razem spędzaliśmy? _Wtedy_, gdy byliśmy tylko ty i ja, stawiając czoła reszcie świata? Ludzie się na nas gapili, wyśmiewali, nazywali _obrzydliwymi_. Ale co z tego, skoro nic poza nami się wtedy nie liczyło? Pamiętasz, gdy występowaliśmy publicznie, _całowaliśmy się_ publicznie? – Przerwał na chwilę dla zaczerpnięcia tchu. – Pamiętasz nasze wszystkie randki? Oglądanie gwiazd, gapienie się na chmury, jazda na łyżwach… Jak mogłem być dla ciebie za dobry? _Jak_? – Głos Kurta załamuje się, gdy wykrzykuje ostanie sylaby, odbijające się echem od pustych, białych ścian.

– Nigdy nie potrafiłem rozróżnić konstelacji. – kontynuuje po chwili już spokojnie, wiedząc, że Blaine go słucha. – Wszystkie chmury przypominały mi poduszki. Nie potrafiłem jeździć na łyżwach.

- Uczyłem cię. – odpowiada Blaine z wzrokiem wciąż utkwionym w podłodze. – I teraz już umiesz.

- Gówno prawda. Dalej nie wiem, kiedy wschodzi Andromeda. Wciąż uważam, ze wszystkie chmury wyglądają jak poduszki. I dalej upadam, jak tylko wejdę na lód.

Blaine nic mu na to nie odpowiada, jakby rozważał jego słowa, więc wzdycha i zamyka oczy, chcąc powstrzymać atakujący tył jego głowy ból.

- Wtedy… - zaczyna Kurt, przełykając wzbierającą od krzyku gorycz, którą czuje głęboko w gardle. – W Dalton. Wtedy też myślałem, że jestem _sto razy lepszy od innych_. Pamiętasz, prawda? Jak narzekałem, że w akademii wszystko jest takie sztywne, a mój talent marnuje się, odizolowany i uwięziony, przeznaczony tylko do _prywatnego użytku_?

Spogląda na Blaine'a, którego wzrok nie opuszcza dywanu. Przechodząc przez pokój Kurt chwyta niższego mężczyznę, ujmuje go za podbródek i unosi jego twarz, by ich oczy mogły się spotkać.

Blaine przygląda się jasnoniebieskim tęczówkom.

- W końcu zrozumiałem, że nie jestem tak doskonały, jak mi się zdawało. – szepcze. – Jasne, z jednej strony – miałem wszystko, z drugiej – byłem do niczego. Jestem naprawdę kiepski z matmy. – dodaje dla rozładowania atmosfery. – I w koszykówce…

W pokoju panuje cisza, którą w końcu przerywa dźwięk dzwoniącego telefonu. Kurt odbiera, zniecierpliwiony, ale jego twarz zalewa uśmiech, gdy słyszy głos po drugiej stronie słuchawki.

-;~*~;-

Oboje siedzą w ciszy na kanapie. Żaden z nich nie wie, jak rozpocząć rozmowę. Na stoliku przed nimi piętrzą się pudełka po tajskim jedzeniu na wynos.

- Masz coś przeciwko, żebym zostawił cię tu na kilka godzin? – pyta w końcu Kurt, bawiąc się telefonem.

Blaine wzrusza ramionami.

- Masz randkę? – pyta, sam nie wiedząc, jaką chciałby usłyszeć odpowiedź. – Ze swoim chłopakiem?

Kurt kiwa w odpowiedzi głową, w niemal przepraszający sposób.

- Nic mi nie będzie. – odpowiada Blaine, przywołując na twarz wymuszony uśmiech. – Nie jestem dzieckiem, nie musisz mnie niańczyć.

- Na pewno dasz sobie radę? – upewnia się mężczyzna, choć jednocześnie wstaje i sięga po płaszcz.

Blaine przełyka wszystkie swoje wątpliwości.

- Tak. Nie spalę ci mieszkania, obiecuję. Baw się dobrze! – rzuca z roztargnieniem, machając w kierunku drzwi.

Kurt waha się przez chwilę, w końcu zakłada płaszcz.

- Żadnego alkoholu. – mówi stanowczo.

- Jasne. Pewnie i tak pójdę wcześnie spać. Zmiana strefy czasowej, sam rozumiesz…– odpowiada Blaine. – Dzięki, że mogę tu zostać. Jak tylko będę mógł, zwrócę ci pieniądze za bilet…

- W porządku. – mówi Kurt na odchodnym. – Zobaczymy się później.

Wychodzi z mieszkania, a dźwięk mechanicznego kliknięcia zamka w drzwiach niesie się po pustych pomieszczeniach.

-;~*~;-

Jeszcze kilka minut po wyjściu Kurta, Blaine siedzi nieruchomo na kanapie. Pozwala, by wydarzenia minionego dnia odnalazły sobie miejsce w jego głowie. Szczypie się boleśnie, by udowodnić sobie, że to nie sen. Gdy już to do niego dociera, mruga intensywnie, by powstrzymać łzy.

- Władowałem się w niezły bajzel… - mówi do siebie cicho, przeczesując ręką włosy. – Nie…to ja tu jestem wrakiem.

Podchodzi do balkonu i dostrzega parę wlepionych w niego, zielonych oczu. Wygrzewający się w słońcu perski kot przygląda mu się uważnie.

- Od jak dawna tu jesteś? – pyta, uśmiechając się przez mgłę nie wypłakanych łez.

Mocno ocierając oczy, kuca obok kota i nieśmiało wyciąga rękę, żeby go pogłaskać. Zwierzak mruczy i wygina grzbiet pod dotykiem jego dłoni, prawie natychmiast przywodząc mu na myśl Kurta.

- "Draco". – czyta imię, wygrawerowane na obróżce. Uśmiecha się półgębkiem, gdy kot miauczy w odpowiedzi.

Podnosi go i z powrotem wchodzi do mieszkania, zamykając balkonowe drzwi.

- Mam nadzieję, że twój właściciel nie pogniewa się, jeśli cię na trochę pożyczę. – mówi do kota, który miauczy i układa się wygodnie na jego ramieniu.

Postanawia rozglądnąć się po mieszkaniu Kurta, zaczynając od salonu. Na biblioteczce piętrzą się broadway'owskie śpiewniki i filmy Disney'a na DVD. Marszczy brwi, zauważając sportowy magazyn, porzucony na stosie innych czasopism.

W kuchni pełno jest zupek-instant i makaronu. Szafki wypełniają, ułożone w schludne rzędy, pudełka z płatkami śniadaniowymi. Gdzie niegdzie można znaleźć paczki chipsów, których Kurt nigdy nie zje. W lodówce znajduje się jedynie dietetyczna cola i jabłka, w zamrażarce – pudełka lodów i gotowe go odgrzania w mikrofali, pakowane foliowo posiłki. Mężczyzna zamyka zamrażarkę i idzie dalej.

Czuje się dziwnie, stojąc przed drzwiami sypialni Kurta. Nie chce naruszać jego prywatności, ale ciekawość powoli zaczyna brać w nim górę. Naprawdę, powinien iść do pokoju gościnnego, który Kurt mu przygotował i położyć się spać. Jet-lag zaczyna dawać mu się we znaki. Mimo to otwiera drzwi.

- Byłeś tu kiedyś, Draco? – pyta, stawiając kota na ziemię.

Zwierzak początkowo trzyma się blisko niego, ale po chwili kroczy dumnie po dywanie i wskakuje wprost na łóżko. Blaine uśmiecha się. Cholerny kot wie jak się urządzić.

Sypialnia jest urządzona w stylu, który można określić jedynie jako "styl Kurta". Blaine spędził trzy lata przeglądając z nim magazyny o dekoracji wnętrz, z czego dwa były planowaniem wystroju ich przyszłego, wspólnego domu. Jego gusta Blaine zna niczym własną kieszeń.

Patrzy na ściany w kolorze głębokiej czerwieni, podziwia piękne, antyczne meble i przygląda się postawionym na nocnym stoliku fotografiom. Na jednej z nich widać Blaine'a, Davida i Wesa, paradujących z podobnymi, namalowanymi henną tatuażami. Blaine pamięta swój. Dwa słowa - _Kurt Hummel_.

Draco wskakuje na jedną z szafek, odsuwając szufladę. Blaine ściąga go ostrożnie i, zamykając szufladę lekkim kopniakiem, stawia na ziemi. Kot wspina się na łóżko.

Blaine czuje się winny. Zakłóca prywatność Kurta i pozwala kotu chodzić po jego sypialni, mimo, że wie, jak jego przyjaciel nie znosi kotów.

- Nie powinieneś tego robić. – zwraca się do zwierzęcia, przysiadając na łóżku.

Draco prycha na znak protestu i układa się na jego kolanach.

-;~*~;-

- Więc…co to za koleś, ten Blaine? – najnowszy obiekt zainteresowania Kurta, Martin, zadaje pytanie, pochylając się nad czekoladowym fondue.

Kurt nadziewa na widelczyk truskawkę i powoli zanurza ją w ciemnej czekoladzie. Siedzą w odizolowanym kącie restauracji. Ochroniarze Kurta otaczają ich ze wszystkich stron, upewniając się, że nikt nie może ich zobaczyć.

- Stary znajomy. – odpowiada, zamykając oczy i rozkoszując się smakiem importowanej czekolady.

Podoba mu się, że Martina stać na zaspokajanie jego zachcianek.

- Powinienem się martwić? – pyta Martin, gryząc piankę.

- Raczej nie. – kłamie Kurt gładko, sięgając po cząstkę banana.

Martin śmieje się.

- Wiesz, Kurt, dużo o nas myślałem. Może przyszedł czas, żeby powiedzieć o nas ludziom? – pyta szczerze, zamykając rękę Kurta w uścisku swojej własnej.

Przekąska omija swój cel i czekolada rozmazuje się na policzku zaskoczonego mężczyzny.

- Poważnie? – pyta, zastanawiając się, czemu nie czuje się szczęśliwszy?

Jeszcze wczoraj pocałowałby Martina tu i teraz, gdyby to zaproponował. Ale cóż, wczoraj nie było tu Blaine'a.

- Poważnie. – odpowiada, chichocząc i ścierając czekoladę z policzka Kurta. – Naprawdę cię lubię, wiesz? Myślę, że to się może udać.

- Tak… - mówi Kurt, ciesząc się w duchu, że czarujący uśmiech, wyćwiczony specjalnie na takie okazje, z łatwością wpływa na jego twarz.

Martin pochyla się, by cmoknąć go w usta.

-;~*~;-

Kurt wzdycha, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Jego agentka już pracuje nad mową, którą będzie musiał wygłosić, chcąc oficjalnie przedstawić prasie Martina jako swojego partnera.

- Blaine? – woła, ale nie otrzymuje żadnej odpowiedzi.

Wchodzi do swojej sypialni i uśmiecha się delikatnie, widząc mężczyznę śpiącego na jego łóżku, z kotem, zwiniętym ciasno na klatce piersiowej.

Kurt powinien być wściekły. Blaine śpi na _jego_ łóżku, mnąc _jego_ prześcieradła, z kotem, _pieprzonym kotem_, chrapiącym mu na piersi. Ale Kurt myśli tylko o tym, jak uroczo to wygląda. Twarz Blaine'a, spokojna i niewinna, niesforny lok, uparcie opadający mu na czoło.

Draco podnosi pyszczek i miauczy na Kurta, jakby chciał powiedzieć _"Nawet się nie waż go budzić!"_, wlepiając w niego zielone ślepia.

- Dobra. – zwraca się do niego Kurt. – Wygrałeś.

Blaine porusza się i mruga zaspany. Próbuje usiąść i jęczy, gdy niezadowolony Draco zaborczo zatapia w nim pazury.

- Przepraszam... – mówi ochryple. – Zasnąłem.

- Zostań. – Kurt, tak samo jak Blaine, jest zaskoczony słowami, które kładą mu się na usta. – Ale tylko dziś.


	3. Tanie wino

Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką Blaine zauważa zaraz po przebudzeniu są włosy Kurta, rozrzucone na jego klatce piersiowej. Zamyka oczy i pozwala, by jego umysł katalogował to doznanie, nim mężczyzna się obudzi. Otwierając oczy zauważa Draco, usadowionego na nocnym stoliku.

- Na co się tak patrzysz? – pyta, kot miauczy w odpowiedzi. Blaine śmieje się, chrapliwy dźwięk wyrywa Kurta ze snu.

- Przepraszam… - mruczy niewyraźnie, gdy zauważa, jak blisko siebie się znaleźli. Prostuje się i opiera głowę o ścianę.

Blaine siada i wzrusza ramionami, starając się nie tęsknić za jego ciepłem.

- W porządku. – mówi. – Wciąż śpisz tak samo.

Kurt przygryza dolną wargę, ale wypuszcza ją po chwili.

- Musimy porozmawiać. – zaczyna. – Ale to chyba nienajlepsza do tego pozycja.

Mimo wszystko nie ruszają się, siedząc blisko siebie, z wzrokiem utkwionym w przeciwległej ścianie.

- Długo czekałem, zanim się z tobą umówiłem. – mówi Kurt, bawiąc się rogiem swojego podkoszulka.

Blaine pochyla głowę i kiwa nią, na znak, by Kurt kontynuował.

- Powiedziałeś, że chciałeś, żebym to ja zrobił pierwszy krok. Więc zrobiłem pierwszy krok.

- Zrobiłeś pierwszy krok. – odpowiada Blaine, jak echo.

Kurt uśmiecha się gorzko.

- Pół roku zabrało mi zebranie się na odwagę i pocałowanie cię. Wiesz dlaczego?

Blaine zaprzecza ruchem głowy, podczas gdy Draco wskakuje mu na kolana, gdzie zwija się w ciasny kłębek.

- Nigdy nie byłem pewien, czy jesteś prawdziwy. – odpowiada Kurt. Uśmiecha się, widząc zdezorientowaną minę swojego rozmówcy. – Draco chyba cię lubi… - wtrąca, by po chwili znów kontynuować. – Ale tak, nigdy nie byłem pewny, czy jesteś prawdziwy. Wkroczyłeś do mojego życia, pomogłeś mi, byłeś moim najlepszym przyjacielem. Byłem w tobie zakochany, faktycznie byłeś gejem, więc nie było mowy o tym, że żałosna historia moich poprzednich zauroczeń facetami, którzy są hetero się powtórzy. Moje życie nigdy nie układało się tak dobrze. _Ty_ byłeś taki doskonały. Miałeś wszystko, Blaine. Wygląd, dobre stopnie, przyjaciół, głos, _solówki_. Nie rozumiesz, jak w moich oczach byłeś perfekcyjny?

- Nie miałem wzrostu… - odpowiada Blaine, chichocząc.

Kurt szturcha go przyjacielsko w ramię.

- Kiedy cię pierwszy raz pocałowałem byłeś chory. Leżałeś w łóżku, bez żelu na włosach, zgubiłeś szkła kontaktowe i musiałeś odgrzebać swoje stare okulary. Mówiłeś z chusteczkami higienicznymi wetkniętymi do nosa i nosiłeś _dresy_. – Kurt uśmiecha się czule na to wspomnienie, Blaine, niepewnie, uśmiecha się także. – Pocałowałem cię, bo zobaczyłem _ciebie_. Nie jakiegoś _eleganckiego_ Blaine'a, którego wszyscy widzą. Zdałem sobie sprawę, że nie jesteś idealny. I zdałem sobie sprawę, że jesteś _prawdziwy_. Więc cię pocałowałem. Tak po prostu.

- Och. – Blaine z roztargnieniem głaska Draco po głowie. Kot mruczy z zadowoleniem, zarabiając groźne spojrzenie od Kurta.

- Mam nadzieje, że zauważysz, że ja też jestem prawdziwy. – mówi Kurt. – Nie rozpadnę się, gdy mnie dotkniesz. Wciąż jestem tym samym Kurtem sprzed lat.

- Trochę to potrwa, nim się przyzwyczaję. – odpowiada Blaine.

Kurt uśmiecha się.

- Chodź, postawię ci lunch. – mówi i zeskakuje z łóżka.

Blaine przypomina sobie, że był czas, gdy to on miał pieniądze i odwagę, by to zaproponować.

-;~*~;-

- Gdzie jesteś? – Melissa, publicystka Kurta, wrzeszczy do słuchawki.

Krzywiąc się, Kurt odsuwa telefon od ucha.

- Jestem zajęty. – odpowiada, żeby ustrzec się od jej rozeźlonej gadaniny.

Nie udaje mu się.

- Czym? Nowym chłoptasiem? Jak mu tam…Blaine? Martinowi się to nie spodoba. – mówi szybko, ale jej głos jest lekki i nie ma w nim oskarżycielskiej nuty. – Konferencja prasowa zaczyna się o piątej. Tam gdzie zwykle. Martin planuje zrobić wystąpienie, więc lepiej, żebyś tam był. – zasłania słuchawkę ręką i ostrym tonem wydaje komuś polecenia, po czym zwraca się ponownie do Kurta. – Dobra, ale _musisz_ mi wszystko później opowiedzieć. W ogóle, powinieneś był mi powiedzieć, że zapraszasz przyjaciela! Teraz muszę się przekopywać przez całe mnóstwo waszych zdjęć do komunikatów prasowych. Masz u mnie dług wdzięczności!

- Dzięki.

- Nie ma problemu. Tylko niech ci nie przyjdzie do głowy go przelecieć.

- Nie sądzę, żeby do tego doszło.

Melissa się rozłącza, a Kurt odwraca się do Blaine'a, który stoi przy oknie, przyglądając się chmurom.

- Wyglądają jak poduszki. – mówi, odciągając jego uwagę od nieba.

- Tamta przypomina trochę smoka. – Blaine odpowiada bez entuzjazmu.

- Co planujesz tutaj robić? – pyta nagle Kurt.

Blaine wzrusza ramionami i wydaje pozbawiony radości śmiech.

- Jestem wrakiem. Zrujnowanym muzykiem, Kurt. Nie wiem, czemu tu przyjechałem. Myślę, że powinienem znaleźć sobie mieszkanie i pracę, żeby zarobić pieniądze na spłacenie długu u ciebie i bilet powrotny do domu.

- Możesz zostać ze mną. – wtrąca Kurt, wpatrując się w niego desperacko.

_Żałosne, Hummel, ża-ło-sne. Czemu wpuszczasz go znowu do swojego życia? Kiedy zrobiłeś to ostatnim razem, zostawił cię, rozbitego na tysiąc kawałków._

- Wiecznie nie mogę siedzieć ci na głowie. – odpowiada. – Masz Martina. W końcu zamieszkasz u niego, albo on wprowadzi się tutaj. Nie chcę wchodzić pomiędzy was dwoje. I, prawdę mówiąc, bardzo cenię swoją godność, a ona mi na to nie pozwala.

- Zostań ze mną, póki nie znajdziesz pracy. – nalega Kurt. – Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, prawda? Przyjaciele robią takie rzeczy.

- Nie zasługuję na ciebie. – słyszy w odpowiedzi, więc mówi żartobliwie:

- Wciąż śpiewam Gage na cały głos, gdy biorę prysznic. Jeszcze to znienawidzisz.

- Jakoś przeżyję. – Blaine uśmiecha się.

Przez dłuższą chwilę po prostu na siebie patrzą.

-;~*~;-

Lunch przebiega zwyczajnie. Kurt, chowający się za przeciwsłonecznymi okularami, rezygnuje ze swojej zwyczajnej diety i kupuje im nowojorskie hot-dogi. Przedstawił Blainowi swoich ochroniarzy i teraz przysiadają na ławce w parku, gdzie spokojnie jedzą i przyglądają się spacerującym ludziom.

- Opowiedz mi o Martinie. – mówi Blaine pomiędzy kolejnymi gryzami.

Kurt wzrusza ramionami i przełyka kęs, który ma w ustach.

- Myślę, że ta pani powinna zostać aresztowana za modową zbrodnię. – szepta, szturchając Blaine'a, by spojrzał we wskazanym kierunku. – Spójrz na ten różowy kapelusz!

Przez chwilę chichoczą bezwstydnie z ekstrawaganckiego przyodziewku damy, ale Blaine wkrótce wraca do nurtującego go pytania.

- Więc, Martin? – naciska, kończąc swojego hot-doga.

Kurt wręcza mu serwetkę. Przyjmuje ją z wdzięcznością i ocieraja usta.

- Mój chłopak. Bardzo utalentowany scenarzysta. – zaczyna, ale przerywa, śmiejąc się krótko. – Jak to jest, ze nigdy nie udaje ci się porządnie wytrzeć ust? – pyta, łapiąc Blaine'a za rękę i odpierając mu serwetkę.

Wyciera resztki musztardy z jego brody, przygryzając wargę. Blaine zauważa błysk w jego szarych oczach.

- Przepraszam, czy pan Kurt Hummel? – podchodzi do nich mała dziewczynka. – Mogłabym dostać pana autograf? Proszę!

Kurt uśmiecha się widząc jej entuzjazm i przyjmuje kartkę, którą do niego wyciąga.

- Jeśli nikomu nie powiesz, że tu jestem. – odpowiada żartobliwie.

Blaine przygląda się, jak podnosi dziewczynkę i sadza ją sobie na kolanach.

- Jak masz na imię?

- Elizabeth.

- Dla Elizabeth, z miłością, Kurt Hummel. – mruczy pod nosem, gryzmoląc na kartce swój podpis.

Dziewczynka uśmiecha się, dziękuje mu długim uściskiem i zeskakuje z kolan, biegnąc do swojej matki.

- To musi być miłe. – wtrąca Blaine, wskazując na odbiegające dziecko.

Kurt śmieje się.

- Tylko dzieciaki, Blaine. Napaleni starcy są, by być szczerym, dość przerażający.

-;~*~;-

- Zauważyłem, że ostatnio pojawiło się mnóstwo spekulacji, dotyczących mojego życia prywatnego. Dlatego właśnie postanowiłem przedstawić wam dzisiaj mojego chłopaka, Martina. – mówi Kurt do mikrofonów, trzymanych przez kłębiących się przed nim reporterów.

Martin wchodzi na scenę, otacza Kurta ramieniem i całuje go.

- Piękny należy do mnie. – anonsuje z dumą. – I łatwo go nie oddam, więc miejcie się na baczności!

Kurt oblewa się rumieńcem.

- Teraz przejdziemy do pytań. – ogłasza Melissa, budząc tym poruszenie wśród dziennikarzy.

- Tylko pięć pytań. – wtrąca Martin, wzmacniając zaborczy uścisk na ramieniu Kurta. Jest od niego prawie piętnaście centymetrów wyższy i Kurt nagle czuje tę różnicę wzrostu. – Potem porywam mojego mężczyznę na romantyczną kolację.

- Jak się poznaliście? – pyta niemal natychmiast jeden z reporterów. Bezczelnie przepycha się przez tłum, przywodząc Kurtowi na myśl Rachel Berry.

- Byłem scenarzystą _"Wniebowziętego"_. – odpowiada Martin. Była to przełomowa produkcja w karierze Kurta. – Po ogromnym sukcesie filmu, zebrałem się na odwagę i umówiłem się z Kurtem.

- Od jak dawna się spotykacie? – pyta kolejny dziennikarz, łokciem odpychając swojego bezczelnego poprzednika.

- Cztery miesiące. – mówi Kurt z uśmiechem.

Reporter gorączkowo zapisuje odpowiedź.

- Planujecie ślub? – pada kolejne pytanie.

- Być może. – odpowiada Martin. – Jeśli okaże się, że jest nam razem dobrze, to kto wie? Może jest za wcześnie, by o tym mówić, ale mam nadzieje, że to się kiedyś zdarzy. Kurt to wszystko, czego pragnę. I więcej.

- Kurt, poślubiłbyś Martina? – odzywa się naraz znajomy głos.

Kurt prawie unosi brew, widząc Blaine'a. Wygląda bardzo profesjonalnie w dopasowanym garniturze, z notesem w jednej ręce i ołówkiem w drugiej.

_To pewnie sprawka Melissy…_

Kurt odszukuje ją wzrokiem. Brunetka mruga do niego.

_Oczywiście._

Blaine porusza się, skrępowany, czekając na odpowiedź.

- Może. – odpowiada w końcu, oferując skierowanym na niego obiektywom skromny uśmiech.

Blaine marszczy brwi, zapisując odpowiedź.

- Kurt, - ktoś zaczyna kolejne pytanie. – kim jest Blaine?

- To stary przyjaciel, który przyjechał z wizytą. – odpowiada mężczyzna. I nie jest to zupełnym kłamstwem.

Dziennikarz unosi brew.

- Słyszałem, że to były partner? – naciska, ale Kurt jedynie wzrusza ramionami.

- Tylko pięć pytań, przykro mi.

Martin wysuwa się do przodu, gdy tylko udaje mu się odzyskać opanowanie, które stracił na wspomnienie Blaine'a.

- Istotnie. Dziękujemy za poświęcony nam czas. – wtrąca i macha niedbale na pożegnanie, prowadząc Kurta ze sceny w stronę swojego samochodu.

-;~*~;-

- Wiesz, tak się zastanawiałem… - zaczyna Martin, kręcąc widelcem w swoim spaghetti.

Próbuje unieść sztuciec, ale okręcony wokół niego makaron zsuwa się i z powrotem ląduje na talerzu. Kurt chichota na ten widok, a Martin uśmiecha się do niego ciepło w odpowiedzi.

- Czyżby? – podkpiwa żartobliwie, mieszając w swojej sałatce.

Martin pochyla się nad stołem i całuje go.

- Chciałbym, żebyś się do mnie wprowadził. – mówi, odsuwając się.

- Słucham? – Kurt prawie dławi się sałatą, którą właśnie miał zamiar połknąć.

Po chwili wysiłku udaje mu się opanować i przełknąć.

- Rozumiem, jeśli nie chcesz… - Martin przygryza dolną wargę. – Po prostu pomyślałem, że…ech, nieważne.

- Nie mogę z tobą zamieszkać, póki Blaine u mnie nocuje. – odpowiada. – Czemu ty nie przeprowadzisz się do mnie?

- Mówisz poważnie? – pyta mężczyzna, a w jego głosie słychać zaraźliwy entuzjazm.

- Zupełnie poważnie.

- Byłoby cudownie. – odpowiada w końcu, ściskając jego dłoń. – Kocham cię.

- Kocham cię. – Kurt, żałuje, że wypowiedziane słowa są niczym więcej, jak tylko bezmyślnym echem.

-;~*~;-

- Spieprzyłeś na całej linii. – komentuje bez ogródek Melissa, gdy Blaine kończy opowiadać jej historię swojego rozstania z Kurtem. – Ale Kurt cię wciąż kocha, wiesz?

- Martin – bełkota Blaine, z językiem zdrętwiałym od wypitego alkoholu. – Teraz jest Martin.

- Gówno prawda. – przerywa mu dziewczyna. – Znam Kurta odkąd był początkującym aktorem. Od razu przypadliśmy sobie do gustu. Robiliśmy sobie całonocne maratony filmowe z chińskim żarciem i tanim winem. – kontynuuje, wskazując na puste, zatłuszczone pudełka po jedzeniu na wynos, które teraz zaśmiecają podłogę salonu Kurta. – Coś w stylu tego, co robimy teraz.

- Muszę sobie znaleźć pracę, - mruczy Blaine, rozciągając się na kanapie. – Oddać mu pieniądze. Wrócić skąd przyszedłem.

- To po co w ogóle tu przyjeżdżałeś?

- Nie wiem. Podjąłem ryzyko…

- I co? Dostałeś to, czego chciałeś?

- Spotkałem Kurta. Przeprosiłem. Wybaczył mi. To mi wystarczy.

- Ale ty chcesz _Kurta_.

- Zawsze chciałem _tylko_ Kurta. Ale teraz on ma Martina, a ja to tylko Blaine. Blaine – wrak, który na nim pasożytuje. Blaine stary kochanek. Blaine, który złamał mu serce.

- Cholerna racja! – wrzeszczy Melissa rezolutnie. – Ale on cię wciąż kocha. Wysłał ci bilet do Nowego Jorku po sześciu latach. Nie zmienił numeru po pierwszym telefonie.

- Miłość jest kurewsko przereklamowana…

- Aj, wszystko czego ci trzeba to odrobina gorzały! – rzuca beztrosko dziewczyna, wypijając duszkiem piąty kieliszek wina.

Śmieje się, bo Blaine tylko wyciąga rękę, żeby przybić jej piątkę.

-;~*~;-

- Jesteś pewny, że to dobry moment? –Martin oddycha ciężko, z trudem łapiąc powietrze, gdy Kurt przypiera go do najbliższej ściany, wspinając się na palce, by móc dosięgnąć jego ust.

W odpowiedzi wydaje z siebie gardłowy pomruk i niecierpliwie zrywa jego szalik.

- Bardzo dobry. – potwierdza, popychając partnera lekko w stronę sypialni.

Zawsze nalegał, żeby zaczekali, ale _musi_ dać coś Martinowi. Kurt nie jest w stanie go _pokochać_, ale Martin go kocha i Kurtowi wydaje się, że to jedyny sposób, by mu się _w ogóle_ jakoś odwdzięczyć.

- Kocham cię. – Martin szepcze mu prosto w usta i pod dotykiem jego warg Kurt czuje, jak serce ściska mu się boleśnie w piersi.

Nie może znieść tych słów, nie od Martina, bo przypominają mu o kłamstwach, którymi żyje.

- Za dużo gadasz. – mówi, popychając mężczyznę na łóżko i nieprzytomnie ściągając z niego podkoszulek.

Ręce Martina wślizgują się pod jego koszulę i łagodnie wyciągają ją ze spodni.

Kurt obejmuje go, pochyla się i gorącymi ustami wyciska wilgotne pocałunki na jego szczęce, szyi, torsie, pospiesznie schodząc coraz niżej. Ręka drży mu nieznacznie, zatrzymując się nad zapięciem jego spodni…

-;~*~;-

Aktor zamyka za sobą drzwi mieszkania, ściąga szalik i powoli układa swoje rzeczy na szafce. Blaine i Melissa siedzą w salonie, dziewczyna wykrzykuje obelgi w stronę telewizora.

- Idiota! – podnosi głos, obserwując azjatyckiego badmintonistę. – Nawet nie widzisz lotki!

Blaine siedzi w milczeniu, skupiony na grze.

- Cześć. – mówi Kurt, a głowy pozostałej dwójki podrywają się jednocześnie do góry.

- Wyglądasz, jakby ktoś cię właśnie przeleciał. – rzuca Melissa bez ogródek, kopiąc w jego stronę puste pudełko, w którym kiedyś znajdował się smażony ryż.

Opakowanie ląduje u stóp Kurta. Wywraca oczami i podnosi je.

- W tym jest pełno glutaminianu sodu. – Miażdży karton w rękach.

- Blaine jadł i nie marudził. – wtrąca Melissa, wracając do gry. – Hej, Blaine! – zaczepia mężczyznę, szturchając go w ramię. Wypity wcześniej alkohol wciąż krąży w jej żyłach. – Nie uważasz, że ten gość ma _niezły_ _tyłek_?

- Err… - Blaine nie odpowiada, zbierając śmieci z podłogi.

Gdy kończy sprzątać, dołącza do Kurta, który stoi w kuchni, oparty o ladę.

- Przepraszam, że upiłem się w twoim mieszkaniu. – mówi. – Melissa przyszła z tanim winem, chińskim żarciem i dobrą radą…

Kurt zalewa wrzątkiem kawę rozpuszczalną.

- Tak, zazwyczaj tak robi. – zgadza się. – Kawy?

- Jasne, dzięki. – Blaine z wdzięcznością przyjmuje kubek.

Przez dłuższą chwilę piją w milczeniu.

- Spałem z Martinem. – mówi w końcu Kurt, po bardzo długim łyku kawy. – Po prostu…po prostu musiałem mu coś dać.

- Kochasz go, to nie wystarczy?

- Kocham? Taa, może. – Wzrusza ramionami i bierze ostatni łyk ze swojego kubka.

Jego palce błądzą bezmyślnie po malince na szyi. Nie odzywają się do siebie, póki Melissa nie wchodzi do kuchni, oświadczając, że zbiera się do domu.

- Weź taksówkę. – mówi Kurt, podając jej szklankę kawy. – Ale najpierw to wypij.

- Nie pieprzyć mi się dzisiaj! – mówi, nim kilkoma głośnymi łykami wypija letni napój. – Branoc, chłopcy! – rzuca na pożegnanie, przechodząc przez frontowe drzwi.

-;~*~;-

Kurt wchodzi do łazienki, gdzie zastaje Blaine'a, szorującego zęby.

- Oczekiwałem, że przywieziesz ze sobą jakieś lepsze ciuchy. – oświadcza, obserwując, jak Blaine uśmiecha się zza pasty do zębów. – Nie masz nic poza obcisłymi białymi koszulkami, t-shirtami starych zespołów i dżinsami. _I_ spodniami od piżamy.

- Byłem robotnikiem i ulicznym śpiewakiem. To nie wymagało niczego szczególnie fantazyjnego, wiesz?

- Zostałeś absolwentem prawa rok wcześniej niż inni. – wytyka mu Kurt. – Mogłeś zostać prawnikiem!

- Gdybym chciał, mógłbym odbyć praktyki. – zgadza się, wypluwając pianę do umywalki. Wstawia złączone dłonie pod strumień bieżącej wody. – Ale odszedłem.

- _Uciekłeś_. – stwierdza Kurt, jednak w jego głosie nie słychać oskarżenia.

- Uciekłem.

- Znowu. – kolejne stwierdzenie.

Blaine ochlapuje twarz wodą.

- Znowu. – zgadza się.

- Dlaczego? – pyta Kurt, a dźwięk jego głosu odbija się od pokrytych kafelkami powierzchni.

- Pamiętasz co ci mówiłem o mojej przeszłości? – pyta Blaine. – Jak, zanim się poznaliśmy, wszyscy, których kochałem mnie zostawiali? Jak rodzice bez mrugnięcia okiem wysłali mnie do Dalton i udawali, że nie istnieję? Jak mój pierwszy chłopak zostawił mnie dla dziewczyny? – w głosie Blaine'a wyraźnie odznacza się zmęczenie i rezygnacja. – Nauczyłem się zostawiać innych, nim oni porzucą mnie.

- Ja bym cię nie zostawił.

- Teraz to wiem. – Blaine zdejmuje poplamione winem ubranie i naciąga na siebie świeży podkoszulek. – Ale kiedyś nie wiedziałem.

-;~*~;-

Wybiła trzecia w nocy.

Kurt pamięta wiele nocy takich jak ta, gdy nie mógł zasnąć, bo za zamkniętymi powiekami _'może'_ i '_co by było, gdyby…_' malowały mu zupełnie odmienną rzeczywistość. Sześć lat temu Kurt przeżył mnóstwo takich nocy, ale tylko ledwie, trzymając się kurczowo skrawków swojego zdrowego rozsądku.

Sześć lat temu obudził się o poranku, nie czując obok siebie znajomego ciepła. Zamiast ukochanego, znalazł list.

W pierwszej chwili chciał po prostu zadzwonić do Blaine'a, w końcu był dla niego wszystkim. Był jego strefą bezpieczeństwa, nocną mantrą, bohaterem, _kochankiem_. Głupi odruch, bo telefon Blaine'a leżał na kuchennym stole, służąc za przycisk do papieru, utrzymujący list na swoim miejscu.

Zaraz po tym, jak go pierwszy raz przeczytał, Kurt podarł list na kawałki. Rozerwał go na strzępy i rzucił je w stronę stojącego przed nim lustra. Na krótką chwilę zrobiło mu się lepiej, choć przepełniająca go gorycz nie ustępowała. Dwie godziny później zebrał starannie wszystkie skrawki i skleił je ponownie w całość. Zajęło mu to całą noc i po latach zdał sobie sprawę, że tylko tak zdołał ją przetrwać.

_Odwagi._

Wypisany ręką Blaine'a wyraz, podkreślony i wzięty w kółko, odznacza się na środku kartki.

Kurt zadzwonił dosłownie do wszystkich, ale nikt nie wiedział, gdzie jest Blaine. Było tak, jakby Blaine po prostu przestał istnieć. Kurt czuł się jak głupie dziecko, które po latach zdaje sobie sprawę, że wymyślony towarzysz zabaw nigdy mu nie odpowie.

Finn przyszedł z wizytą, spełniając swoje 'obowiązkowe powinności tęższego, starszego brata'. Przyniósł wstrętną zupę jarzynową i siedział z Kurtem, spokojnie podając mu chusteczki i czekając, aż się wypłacze. Mercedes utknęła w Waszyngtonie, ale porozmawiała z nim na Skype'ie, gdy tylko Finnowi udało się go przekonać do zaakceptowania połączenia. Dzwoniła jeszcze potem, ale Kurt nie mógł się zebrać w sobie, by jej odpowiedzieć.

Finn postawił przed nim piwo, bo był facetem, a faceci z takimi sprawami radzili sobie alkoholem. Kurt wypił o jedno za dużo, czkawką podziękował bratu za wsparcie i pocałował go. Ale przecież Finn to nie Blaine. Jego usta były zbyt szorstkie, a uścisk zbyt mocny. Mężczyzna odsunął się, przypominając Kurtowi, że jest żonaty, a oni są braćmi. Wyraził nadzieję, że Kurt wkrótce poczuje się lepiej i wyszedł.

Kurt już nigdy więcej nie pozwolił nikomu zagrzać miejsca w swoim życiu. Zaczął codziennie biegać, odbierać telefony od pośredników i zatrudnił agenta. Melissa stała się jego najlepszą przyjaciółką, oferując mu tanie wino i szczere do bólu porady. Przestał pogrążać się przeszłości i topić smutki w lodach. Chodził na przesłuchania i dostawał role. Czasem obściskiwał się z reżyserem.

Melissa radzi mu zapomnieć o przeszłości i spoglądać w przyszłość. Żeby zobrazować mu, co ma na myśli rozwiera szeroko ramiona i mówi "_Marz!_". I marzy, ale wyobraźnia nie podsuwa mu nic, poza przytłaczającą, zimną rzeczywistością. Nie będzie więcej beztroskich dni z Blainem - pieszczotliwego szarpania czarnych loków, filmów Disney'a i śpiewania pod jemiołą.

Melissa przynosi mu kilka filmów Disney'a i wiadro popcornu. W połowie filmu ma dość. Wyjmuje płytę i chowa ją z powrotem do opakowania. "_Naprawdę chcę"_ śpiewane przez Ariel przywołuje zbyt wiele wspomnień i melodia prześladuje go całą noc. Melissa, bez złośliwości czy okrucieństwa wyśmiewa go, a potem stawia go na nogi.

- Upijmy się! – proponuje, wyciągając z kieszeni listę okolicznych barów.

Pijany aktor kończy w łóżku z równie nietrzeźwym facetem.

Po tym incydencie, Kurt zaczął sypiać z przypadkowymi mężczyznami. Chciałby, żeby obce, spocone i lepkie dłonie starły z jego skóry wspomnienie spokojnego, gładkiego dotyku Blaine'a, ale nigdy im się nie udaje.

Potem wygrywa casting do _"Wniebowziętego"_, spotyka Martina i odkrywa, że po raz pierwszy od dawna czuje do kogoś pociąg.

- Może miałbyś ochotę na wspólną kolację? – zapytał Martin, dzień po premierze filmu. – Co powiesz na pieczonego kurczaka i makaron?

- Brzmi świetnie.

Spędzili przyjemny wieczór, rozmawiając przy kolacji. Było bezpiecznie, wszystko szło spokojnie i stabilnie. Martin niczego nie pospieszał. Pocałowali się szybko, nim Kurt zniknął za drzwiami swojego mieszkania.

Martin to nie Blaine i Kurt skłamałby, gdyby powiedział, że Martin mógłby go zastąpić. Jest zabawny, ale nie wyśpiewałby czystej nuty, nawet, gdyby zależało od tego jego życie. Nigdy

nie widział żadnego filmu Disney'a i lubi jeść dziwne chrupki.

Czasem Kurt kompletnie rzuca się w wir pracy i tylko Blaine jest w stanie zauważyć, jak bardzo pochłaniają go obowiązki. Nikt inny nie wydaje się tego zauważać, nawet Martin. Ale Martin go kocha i chroni przed resztą świata. Blaine potrafił ochronić Kurta tylko przed samym sobą.

Miauknięcie wyrywa go z zadumy. Spogląda w mrok, odnajdując wzrokiem stojącego w drzwiach Draco. Ociera oczy z łez i przygląda się kotu.

- Czego chcesz? – pyta, choć głupio mu, że rozmawia ze zwierzęciem.

Kot miauczy i wychodzi. Kurt idzie za nim, ale zatrzymuje się raptownie, gdy Draco skrobie łapkami w pół otwarte drzwi do pokoju Blaine'a.

- Nie wejdę tam. – szepcze, a kot prycha.

Mimo woli mężczyzna zagląda przez szparę w drzwiach.

Blaine leży na łóżku, pogrążony w niespokojnej drzemce, poruszając się konwulsyjnie. Draco wchodzi do środka, a Kurt, po chwili wahania, podąża za nim.

Kładzie uważnie rękę na ramieniu Blaine'a, zastanawiając się, czy w ogóle powinien tu teraz być. Delikatny dotyk wyrywa Blaine'a ze snu. Jego twarz jest pokryta cienką, błyszczącą warstwą potu.

- Kurt! – sapie z wyraźną ulgą, przytulając szczupłego mężczyznę. – Żyjesz.

- Tak, ale nie potrwa to długo, jeżeli mnie nie puścisz. – odpowiada, uśmiechając się. – Koszmar?

- Kompletnie zwariowany. – mówi Blaine – Śniło mi się, że nie żyjesz, a ja nie zdążyłem przeprosić…

- Nie ma się o co martwić. – W głosie Kurta słychać cień brawury, której tak naprawdę nie posiada. – Żyję i mam się dobrze. I _mam_ zamiar śpiewać Gage pod prysznicem. – wspomina, żeby rozbawić Blaine'a, ale nie udaje mu się.

- Dziękuję za bilet. – odpowiada w końcu. – Dziękuję, że mi uwierzyłeś.

Siedzą w ciszy.

- Starłbym twoje łzy pocałunkiem, gdybym mógł. – odzywa się nagle Blaine łagodnie, a echo starych słów rozbrzmiewa na nowo w świadomości Kurta.

Na chwile zapominając o wszystkich lękach i wątpliwościach, kiwa powoli głową.

- Proszę. – szepcze, by, po latach rozłąki, ich usta ponownie mogły spotkać się w słodko-gorzkim pocałunku.

Blaine całuje jego policzki, kosztując spływających po nich łez. Przygląda się spoczywającej w jego dłoniach twarzy, ścierając z niej delikatnie oznaki płaczu. W jego oczach czai się pytanie, czy ma w ogóle jakiekolwiek prawo, by to robić. Ale jego wątpliwości przestają mieć znaczenie, gdy Kurt przyciąga go bliżej, całując rozpaczliwie.


	4. Tango

Melissa ma wielu przyjaciół, ale rzadko kiedy znajduje czas, żeby udzielać się towarzysko. Bycie publicystką i agentką Kurta wypełnia jej kalendarz niemal całkowicie, nie pozostawiając wiele czasu do zmarnowania. Kobieta już dawno przestała próbować w swój napięty grafik wpasować spotkania z przyjaciółmi. Naturalnie w każde Walentynki i Sylwestra spotykają się sporą grupą, by świętować w przypadkowych barach i, pochylając się nad niewybrednymi drinkami, lamentować jak żałośnie są samotni. Obawiała się jednak, że jeśli wkrótce coś się nie zmieni, Blaine będzie skazany na podobny, jeśli nie identyczny los.

Gdy Melissa spotkała Blaine'a natychmiast zakwalifikowała go jako priorytet na swojej liście "Ludzi, Którym Absolutnie Trzeba Pomóc". Musi to zrobić. Pomóc mu powstrzymać Kurta przed kontynuowaniem tego głupstwa, jakim jest związek z Martinem (poważnie, ten cholerny facet jest strasznie zaborczy) i może zaplanować jego i Blaine'a wesele. Próbki materiałów, na które patrzy od kilku godzin idealnie nadałyby się na wesele tej dwójki. Absolutnie idealne.

- Musisz znaleźć pracę. – mówi do Blaine'a, który, zgodnie z jej prośbą, od kilku godzin bezmyślnie przesiaduje w jej gabinecie.

- To samo mówiłaś trzy godziny temu. – odpowiada mężczyzna, ale w jego głosie nie słychać braku uprzejmości. – A potem wróciłaś do swoich próbek tkanin.

Melissa prawie parska śmiechem, ale lata doświadczenia w branży wyćwiczyły ją na tyle, że udaje jej się powstrzymać w ostatniej chwili..

- Jakie masz kwalifikacje? – pyta, na chwilę odkładając materiały.

- Skończyłem prawo na Harvardzie rok wcześniej. Nie odbyłem praktyk. Pojechałem z Kurtem do Nowego Jorku. – odpowiada zdawkowo mężczyzna.

- Chcesz odbyć praktyki? – pyta Melissa, mentalnie przeszukując w głowie listę prawników, do których mogłaby zadzwonić z prośbą o przysługę.

Blaine kręci głową.

- Nie za bardzo. Poszedłem na prawo, bo rodzice tego chcieli.

- Co jeszcze robiłeś?

- Pracowałem trochę w budownictwie. – odpowiada, wzruszając ramionami.

Brew kobiety wędruje w górę.

- Trochę?

- Trzy lata.

- Co z muzyką? Kurt wspominał, że jesteś muzykiem. – pyta ponownie.

- Śpiewałem trochę w restauracjach i na ulicach. – mówi. – Kolejne trzy lata. – dodaje po chwili.

- Byłeś naczelnym solistą chóru w Akademii Dalton, zgadza się? – Melissa uśmiecha się do siebie, a jej ręce z zawrotną szybkością wirują nad klawiaturą, gdy robi notatki na komputerze.

- Tak, byłem. – pada lakoniczna odpowiedź.

Melissa tym razem nic nie mówi, ale kilka minut później wydaje z siebie tryumfalne "Aha!" i niecierpliwie bębni palcami w blat biurka, podczas gdy drukarka wyrzuca z siebie stos pachnących tuszem kartek.

- Proszę. – mówi, podnosząc spory plik i wręczając go Blaine'owi. – Twoje przesłuchania.

- Przesłuchania? – powtarza, przerzucając kilka stron.

Wydaje z siebie ochrypły dźwięk zaskoczenia, gdy odnajduje jedno szczególne ogłoszenie.

- Melisso, - zaczyna, akcentując wyraźnie każdą wypowiedzianą sylabę. – Nie mam zamiaru ubiegać się o rolę _gwiazdy porno_.

- Nie skrzecz. – odpowiada tylko publicystka. – Brzmisz wtedy jak kura. A kury stanowczo nie są atrakcyjne.

-;~*~;-

Blaine pamięta butiki Prady. Oczywiście zmieniły się trochę z biegiem lat, ale ogólna koncepcja pozostała taka sama. Melissa przygląda się, zdezorientowana, jak koniuszkami palców sunie po markowych ubraniach, a Blaine czuje ogromną ulgę, gdy okazuje się, że wciąż potrafi mówić językiem górnolotnej mody. Tęsknił za luksusowymi materiałami. Stanowczo zbyt długo nie trzymał w rękach Vogue'a i czuje, że jego wewnętrzny, _modny Blaine_ ma dość poszarpanych spodni i rozciągniętych podkoszulków.

- Nie przejmuj się ceną. – rzuca Melissa, gdy widzi, jak oczy Blaine'a rozszerzają się, oglądając metki. – Ja płacę.

- Ale to będzie prawie trzysta dolarów… - odpowiada mężczyzna kręcąc głową. – Nie ma mowy, żebym ci na to pozwolił…

- Potraktuj to jak inwestycję. – mówi tylko, popychając go w kierunku przymierzalni.

Gdy chwilę później staje przed nią w dopasowanym garniturze, musi odwrócić wzrok i przypomnieć sobie, że Blaine jest gejem, bo…ach, w tej chwili oddałaby naprawdę wszystko, żeby nie był. Blaine czeka zmieszany, a kobieta uspokaja się i podnosi na niego wzrok. Udaje jej się uśmiechnąć, gdy mówi do niego szczerze:

- Kurewsko szkoda, że jesteś gejem.

Blaine chichota. Jego śmiech, w połączeniu z szykownym strojem jest aż nieprzyzwoicie atrakcyjny. Melissa wie, że w tym wydaniu wystarczy jeden czarujący uśmiech, by Blaine miał w kieszeni przynajmniej tuzin wygranych castingów. Kupuje garnitur i wyciąga mężczyznę ze sklepu, ratując go przed wdzięczącymi się kasjerkami.

Co więcej, zdaje się jej, że już odrobinę się w nim podkochuje, ale jest pewna, że dziwne zadurzenie minie z kilkoma kieliszkami taniego wina.

-;~*~;-

Kurt nie jest zaskoczony, gdy Martin pojawia się podczas przerwy w próbie, niosąc kawę, kanapkę z tuńczykiem i bukiet róż. _Pieprzonych róż._

Kurt nigdy nie lubił róż. Były zbyt ckliwe i za bardzo kojarzyły się z wymodelowanym przez komedie romantyczne obrazem _perfekcji_. Wszyscy dostawali róże. Kurt ich nie chciał. Jedyną osobą, która to rozumiała był Blaine, choć Kurt nigdy mu o tym nie wspomniał. Na pierwszej randce dostał od niego piękne słoneczniki.

_Ale, ale_... Aktor wciąż napomina się w duchu. Martin nigdy nie był i nie będzie Blainem. Sam nie domyśliłby się, że Kurt nie znosi róż, musiałby mu o tym powiedzieć. Ale, szczerze mówiąc, Kurt nie ma ochoty mu o tym wspominać.

- Cześć. – woła Martin, a Kurt uśmiecha się i podchodzi do niego, oplatając wokół niego ramiona w powitalnym uścisku.

_Obowiązkowym_ uścisku – szepcze głos w jego głowie, ale stara się go zignorować. Ma jednak wrażenie, że każdy domyśla się, jak bardzo ten gest jest wymuszony. Zastanawia się, czy Martin też to czuje?

- Jak się masz? – pyta mężczyzna, kiedy Kurt w końcu dolicza w myślach do pięciu i wypuszcza go z objęć.

- Liczyłem na małą powtórkę z naszej wczorajszej przygody, poza tym mam się świetnie. – odpowiada Kurt, wzruszając ramionami i dziękując bóstwom za lata swojego aktorskiego doświadczenia, które teraz pozwala mu kłamać tak gładko.

Martin rumieni się i wręcza mu róże, które przyjmuje z uśmiechem.

- Mogę cię dziś porwać na romantyczną kolację? – pyta, sugestywnie, delikatnie szarpiąc golf swojego swetra, który zakrywa malinki na szyi.

- Może nie dziś. – odpowiada Kurt przepraszająco. – Dostaliśmy dzisiaj nowy scenariusz i okazało się, że akcja zawróciła o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni. Teraz mój bohater jest gejem. – dodaje nieco złośliwie. – Powtarzałem Johnny'emu, że nie ma mowy, żebym zagrał to, jak hetero, ale on kazał mi się tylko "wczuć w rolę" i nauczyć swoich kwestii. Dziś, gdy wszystko mam już dopracowane do perfekcji, zmieniają scenariusz, bo moja postać jest teraz gejem!

Martin śmieje się rozbawiony i pochyla się, by pocałować Kurta.

- W takim razie do zobaczenia jutro. – mówi na pożegnanie. – Baw się dobrze!

- Dzięki. – Kurt macha mu, póki nie znika za wyjściowymi drzwiami studia.

Bierze łyk kawy i zjada kanapkę, nim jego zboczony reżyser, Johnny, woła go z powrotem na próbę.

- Jazda! Do roboty, Hummel! – krzyczy Johnny, mrugając do niego obscenicznie – Jeśli wiesz, co mam na myśli.

_Pieprzyć moje życie_. Mówi sobie Kurt w duchu.. _Pieprzyć_. _Moje_. _Życie._

-;~*~;-

Blaine odmawia wyjścia z samochodu, gdy Melissa parkuje przed Eagle Studios, spod szyldu którego wyszła niejedna produkcja dla dorosłych. Kobieta przewraca oczami i, po raz pierwszy dzisiaj, wykreśla tę pozycję z listy. Jak na razie maja za sobą dwadzieścia dwa przesłuchania i każdy reżyser obiecywał zadzwonić. Melissa ma wystarczająco duże doświadczenie w tej branży, żeby wiedzieć, że każdy, co do jednego, faktycznie oddzwoni. Wszyscy byli zauroczeni talentem i osobowością Blaine'a, a gdy wyciągał swoją gitarę i pokazywał na co go stać, kierownicy castingów wprost tracili dla niego głowy. Sama Melissa musiała zrobić strategiczny odwrót, by uspokoić nerwy czymś mocniejszym, gdy tylko Blaine zaczynał śpiewać.

Blaine'owi zapłacono za kilka otwartych audycji i tym sposobem, jeszcze przed wybiciem południa, jego portfel stał się cięższy o jakieś pięćset dolarów.

Dwudzieste trzecie przesłuchanie, do dużego musicalu, jest wprost doskonałe. Absolutnie bez wad. A co najlepsze, Kurt odgrywa w nim ważną, pierwszoplanową rolę. Melissa musiała pociągnąć za kilka sznurków, ale w końcu udało się jej przekonać reżysera, Johnny'ego, że fabuła produkcji zyska niesamowicie, jeśli główny bohater będzie gejem. Więc Johnny wydaje polecenie scenarzystkom, by wykreślili _Annie_ i zastąpili ją _Alvinem_.

Johnny przez kilka minut taksuje Blaine'a pożądliwym spojrzeniem, a potem każe mu zaśpiewać. Przed pierwszą po południu Blaine otrzymuje rolę Alvina w Broadwayowskim musicalu. Melissa chwali się w duchu za pierwszy odniesiony sukces.

Potem pojawia się Martin z różami (Blaine prycha z niedowierzaniem na ich widok) i lunchem, ale całuje Kurta i wychodzi. Melissa odczytuje to jako znak, że powinna kontynuować realizowanie swojego planu i w końcu zrobić użytek z próbek tkanin.

- Wiem, co robiliście wczoraj. – mówi do Blaine'a, bo naprawdę _wie_.

Cholerny chłopak jest dla niej jak otwarta książka. Widziała jego zdjęcia ze szkoły i wie, że siedemnastoletni Blaine nakładał wiele masek, ale teraz wydaje się być zbyt _zmęczony_ życiem, by dalej udawać.

Więc pieprzyć to całe jego _"Nie obchodzi mnie to, to nie jest moje miejsce"_, bo ona już dawno go przejrzała. Widzi malinkę na szyi, choć próbował nieudolnie zakryć ją zmazanym przez pot makijażem. Poza tym, jego twarz, na której wciąż gości spojrzenie zbitego szczeniaka, wprost krzyczy _"Kocham cię, ale ci tego nie powiem, bo masz chłopaka, przepraszam, że złamałem ci serce, pragnę cię tak strasznie, spójrz jak ten nieudacznik udaje, że wie czego chcesz i że ten związek ma sens"_. Melissa zna to na pamięć, bo sama często przez to przechodziła. Mogła być trochę pokręcona, ale nie chce oglądać jak inni ludzie pieprzą sobie życie. Chyba, że leży to w jej interesie, wtedy w porządku.

- Nie powinienem był. – zaczyna Blaine, zgodnie z jej wcześniejszym wyobrażeniem.

Zaraz najprawdopodobniej zsunie się jeszcze niżej w krześle, na którym siedzi i zacznie jęczeć, jak to powinien wracać, bo na pewno wszystko spieprzy.

Oczywiście, nie myli się i wkrótce Blaine kuli się niepewnie na siedzeniu, a jego mocne postanowienia na chwilę raptownie słabną.

- Powinienem wracać. – mówi spanikowany, a Melissa naprawdę ma ochotę uderzyć głową w najbliższą ścianę, bo cała ta sytuacja zaczyna przybierać niezwykle melodramatyczny obrót.

- Nie. – Kobieta powstrzymuje chęć zdzielenia go w tył głowy. – Zostaniesz tutaj, zagrasz w tym musicalu, zarobisz dość pieniędzy, odzyskasz Kurta, weźmiecie ślub, a ja wybiorę wam materiały do przybrania na wesele.

- Materiały? – pyta, a Melissie nie umyka, że jedynie na to zwrócił uwagę. – To po to są ci te wszystkie próbki, tak?

- Pracę zaczynasz od jutra. – mówi twardo, wstając i dając Blaine'owi znak, żeby zrobił to samo. – Chodź, idziemy na lunch. Możesz zapłacić. – oferuje, a jego twarz rozjaśnia się w uśmiechu, kiedy zdaje sobie sprawę, że w końcu znów ma pieniądze, by postawić komuś przyzwoity obiad.

-;~*~;-

Mieszkanie jest ciche, gdy Kurt zamyka za sobą drzwi, mimo to wie, że Blaine tam jest. I rzeczywiście, siedzi na kanapie, ubrany nieskazitelnie i Kurt uśmiecha się. Wydaje się, jakby wrócił _dawny_ _Blaine_. Zupełnie idealny, niczym nie zrujnowany, niezwykły Blaine sprzed lat.

- Cześć. – wita się cicho z kanapy, nie spuszczając wzroku z ciemnego ekranu wyłączonego telewizora.

Na jego kolanach leży scenariusz, na który nie spogląda, niespiesznie przerzucając strony. Kurt z zaskoczeniem odkrywa, że to ten sam, który właśnie trzyma w ręce.

- Melissa zabrała mnie dziś na castingi. – mówi Blaine. – Chciała mnie wpakować w _porno_, ale odmówiłem wyjścia z samochodu. Niektórzy mi zapłacili. Za dubbing, jakąś reklamę płatków i trochę śpiewania z gitarą. – przerywa na chwilę. – A potem zabrała mnie do teatru i wygląda na to, że wylądowałem w jakiejś pokręconej wersji _Brokeback Mountain_…z tobą. – Nie kłopocze się z dalszym tłumaczeniem, skręcając plik kartek w dłoniach.

- W tym scenariuszu jest mnóstwo całowania. – mówi Kurt, choć wie, że to stwierdzenie jest zupełnie niepotrzebne. Blaine przeczytał scenariusz przynajmniej kilkadziesiąt razy.

- Wiem. – odpowiada powoli, odrywając wzrok od wyłączonego telewizora i spoglądając Kurtowi w oczy.

W olśniewająco błękitne oczy.

I przez chwilę myśli, jak dobrze byłoby zasypiać i budzić się widząc te oczy. Obserwować, jak mrugają, gdy Kurt pocałuje go na dzień dobry. Patrzeć, jak gra świateł i cieni zmienia ich kolor na błyszczący szary, gdy przepełniony pożądaniem popchnie go na najbliższą ścianę lub przygwoździ do łóżka, rozbierając w pośpiechu. Czuć obawę przed burzową zielenią, którą zajdą, gdy będą się kłócić.

- Co na obiad? – pyta nagle Kurt, raptownie zmieniając temat.

Prawie się śmieje, myśląc, jak _rodzinnie_ to wszystko wygląda. Bawienie się w dom z Blainem.

- Mogę coś ugotować. – oferuje Blaine. – Aha, jeszcze jedno. – dodaje, wręczając mu kopertę pełną pieniędzy. – To za bilet, dziękuję.

Kurt wsuwa ją do kieszeni.

- Naleśniki i lody? – pyta z nadzieją w oczach. – Maraton filmów Disney'a wieczorem?

- Jedzenie na pocieszenie? – Blaine unosi brew, ale nie zadaje więcej pytań i idzie do kuchni. – Powinieneś wstawić róże do wazonu. – mówi, wyciągając mąkę i wskazując na bezceremonialnie rzucony w kąt bukiet. – Martin z pewnością chciałby je zobaczyć w wazonie, kiedy będzie się wprowadzał w sobotę.

-;~*~;-

- "_Mulan"_ wymiata! – mówi Blaine, gdy kończą harmonizować do "_Zrobię z was mężczyzn_".

Kurt skręca się ze śmiechu obserwując jego szalony taniec.

Dwadzieścia osiem lat i wciąż zachowuje się jak dziecko.

Gdy film i pudełko lodów kończą się jakiś czas później, leżą rozluźnieni na kanapie, rokoszując się spokojem i szczęściem, wypływającym z przyziemności tej chwili.

Czystym, niczym niezmąconym szczęściem.

- Powinniśmy przećwiczyć sceny na jutro. – mówi Kurt i mruczy z niezadowoleniem, sięgając po scenariusz. – Jest mnóstwo kwestii, a premiera już za miesiąc.

- Johnny chce mieć scenę tanga gotową na jutro. – odpowiada Blaine, przeglądając swoją kopię scenariusza. – Przynajmniej nie ma tam wiele dialogów, głównie taniec.

- Masz ochotę poćwiczyć? - pyta Kurt, przygryzając wargę.

Blaine zeskakuje z kanapy, ciągnąc go za sobą.

- Włączaj muzykę. – rzuca z uśmiechem. – Będziemy tańczyć!

Gdy powietrze wypełnia się pierwszymi nutami tanga, Blaine wyciąga rękę w kierunku mężczyzny, który przyjmuje ją z wahaniem. Zaczynają poruszać się w idealnym zgraniu. Tańczą delikatnie, ale z uczuciem, sunąc gładko po podłodze i okrążając kanapę. Blaine prowadzi ich w kierunku wazonu z kwiatkami, wysuwa z bukietu jedną różę i wkłada do ust, w duchu dziękując Martinowi za polecenie odcięcia im kolców. Przechyla Kurta do tyłu i wypuszcza różę, by mogła wpaść do jego otwartych ust, nim stawia go ponownie do pionu i przyciąga do siebie.

- Zawody Krajowe. – mówi, oddychając ciężko, z Kutem przyciśniętym do piersi. – Zaskoczyliśmy sędziów naszym duetem i ognistym temperamentem.

- Różane tango. – dorzuca jeszcze, obracając Kurta z dala od siebie.

Kurt rzuca mu różę, ale nie udaje mu się jej złapać i, tracąc równowagę, upada, ciągnąc go ze sobą.

Lądują w dziwnej pozycji – Kurt całym ciężarem ciała przyciskając Blaine'a do podłogi. W końcu udaje im się odzyskać oddech i obaj wybuchają śmiechem.

Gdy śmiech cichnie, Kurt otwiera szare oczy, skrzące się, jak popioły po rozszalałym pożarze. Ich spojrzenia spotykają się i nagle wszystko staje się takie inne i proste. Kurt, przyglądając się pięknym, brązowym oczom, odpycha od siebie wątpliwości i pochyla się, by pocałować Blaine'a. Gdy ich usta znajdują się zaledwie cal od siebie, Blaine chwyta go stanowczo za ramiona i odsuwa od siebie delikatnie. Oczy Kurta zwężają się w zdezorientowaniu, ale Blaine mówi tylko cicho:

- Przestań.

Kurt wywraca oczami, tymi niesamowitymi, szarymi oczami i podbiera się na łokciach, ocierając się o Blaine'a. Ich biodra spotykają się i dopasowują do siebie błyskawicznie.

- Przestań _co_? – pyta. – Zakochiwać się w tobie bez pamięci?

- Nie zasługuję na ciebie. – odpowiada Blaine, uśmiechając się, gdy Kurt wzdycha zniecierpliwiony. – Nie dlatego, że jesteś _idealny_, choć wciąż tak uważam, ale dlatego, że już raz złamałem ci serce.

- Może. – mówi Kurt po chwili, przyglądając się mu badawczo. – Ale i tak cię kocham.

Pochyla się znowu i tym razem Blaine nie oponuje. Wzdycha, gdy ich usta spotykają się i odpręża, pozwalając rękom błądzić po dobrze znanym ciele, gdy Blaine unosi się lekko i wplata mu palce we włosy.


	5. Lody kawowe

**Drodzy Czytelnicy! Bardzo przepraszam za skandaliczne opóźnienie w publikacji tego rozdziału! Muszę przyznać, że koszmarnie trudno było mi się za niego zabrać. Mam jednak nadzieję, że moja praca nad nim was nie rozczaruje. Wasze opinie o jakości tłumaczenia są mile widziane. Obiecuję, że kolejne dwa rozdziały pojawią się znacznie szybciej. **

**PsychoSchock**

* * *

><p>- Jestem Martin Grey, miło mi cię poznać. – przedstawia się Martin, wyciągając rękę do Blaine'a, który chwyta ją pewnie.<p>

Zbyt pewnie, jak na kogoś, to ostatniej nocy całował nie swojego mężczyznę, myśli Blaine.

- Blaine. – odpowiada, omijając nazwisko, które w obecnej sytuacji nie ma najmniejszego znaczenia.

Martin unosi brew, jakby w oczekiwaniu, ale po chwili poddaje się

Do pokoju wchodzi mężczyzna zatrudniony przez niego do przewiezienia jego rzeczy.

- W ciężarówce na dole zostały jeszcze ze trzy skrzynie. – mówi. – Ale są za ciężkie, musimy poczekać, aż przyjedzie reszta moich chłopców, sam nie dam rady. – Wskazuje na resztę rozrzuconych po podłodze pudeł i wzrusza ramionami. – Może zaczniecie je rozpakowywać panowie. Pomożemy potem ustawić cięższe rzeczy, jeśli chcecie.

Martin i Blaine kiwają wymijająco głowami, a mężczyzna wychodzi, przeżuwając końcówkę wetkniętego do ust papierosa.

- Kurt powinien tu być za niedługo. – odzywa się Martin, spoglądając na zegarek. – Mówił, że będzie za piętnaście minut.

- W porządku. – odpowiada pod nosem Blaine, wychodząc na balkon, gdzie Draco leży rozciągnięty w plamie słońca.

Jego oczy zwężają się, gdy dostrzega Blaine'a i rzuca mu spojrzenie, jakby chciał zapytać "Dlaczego jesteś taki popieprzony?". Blaine też chciałby to wiedzieć.

Bierze kota na ręce i gładzi jego futro, siadając w palącym słońcu. Czuje, jak promienie ogrzewają go, przenikając przez cienki materiał białego podkoszulka i wytarte dżinsy. Perlący się na jego czole pot powoli zsuwa się z twarzy, niknąc w gęstej kociej sierści.

Ostatnia noc była po prostu głupia. Po raz kolejny Kurt i Blaine znaleźli się w pokoju gościnnym, zsuwając z siebie ubrania i rozpaczliwie wplatając ręce we włosy. Nie wyszli, co prawda, poza cienką granicę bardzo intensywnych pieszczot, ale Blaine wiedział, że już niewiele im brakuje.

- Martinowi. Się. To. – mówi, prawie bez tchu, pomiędzy kolejnymi pocałunkami. – Nie. Spodoba.

- Pieprzyć go. – odpowiada tylko Kurt, nim ponownie zajmuje jego usta.

Blaine nie może sobie wybaczyć, że odbiera Martinowi Kurta, a poczucie winy tylko rośnie, gdy Martin wchodzi do mieszkania i oferuje mu dłoń w przyjacielskim uścisku.

Chłodny dotyk na ramieniu wyrywa go z potoku ponurych myśli. Spoglądając w górę widzi Kurta, przyglądającego mu się z uwagą.

- Nie siedź tak, dostaniesz udaru. – mówi i wzdycha. – Martin jest w kuchni, decyduje gdzie postawić swój głupi mikser. Po co mu własny mikser, skoro ja mam już trzy? Nie mogę tego zrozumieć, ale cóż… - jego głos słabnie i zanika. Wzdycha krótko. – Powinieneś wejść do środka.

Blaine kiwa głową, wypuszcza Draco i wchodzi do chłodzonego klimatyzacją pomieszczenia.

-;~*~;-

Blaine bywał już na niejednym dziwnym obiedzie. Gdy był młody, jego rodzice często zapraszali na niedzielny lunch swoich snobistycznych klientów, dlatego przywykł do przesiadywania na spotkaniach, gdzie czuł się niezręcznie, albo po prostu dziwnie. Jednak dzisiejszy posiłek w towarzystwie Martina zdawał się ciągnąć w nieskończoność.

- Bardzo chciałbym bliżej cię poznać. – mówi Martin, przesuwając widelcem kawałek kurczaka po swoim talerzu. – Jakby nie było od dziś będziemy razem mieszkać.

- Nie ma za dużo do opowiadania. – odpowiada Blaine. Przedłuża milczenie wkładając do ust resztę sałaty i żując ją długo przed połknięciem. – Kurt był uprzejmy pozwolić mi zostać tutaj, póki nie znajdę własnego mieszkania.

- Jesteście starymi przyjaciółmi? – naciska wciąż Martin.

Kurt marszczy brwi nad swoim posiłkiem, ale nic nie mówi.

- Znamy się od dość dawna, tak. – zaspokaja jego ciekawość, wstając, by odłożyć pusty talerz do zlewu. – Choć minęło sporo czasu, od kiedy się ostatnio widzieliśmy.

- Jakieś sześć lat. – wtrąca Kurt z uśmiechem. Blaine odpowiada mu tym samym. – Wybaczcie mi na chwilę, muszę przebrać się w coś wygodniejszego. – dodaje i wychodzi z kuchni.

Blaine zdaje sobie sprawę, że podążą za nim wzrokiem, dokładnie obserwując każdy jego ruch.

- Przestań się gapić. – mówi Martin ostro, gdy upewnia się, że Kurt nie może go usłyszeć. – On już nie jest twój.

- Przepraszam. – odpowiada Blaine potulnie. – Nie chciałem.

Jego rozmówca przybiera szyderczy ton.

- Właśnie, że chciałeś. – warczy złowrogo. – Nie potrafiłeś trzymać swoich łap z daleka od mojego chłopaka, odkąd się tu pojawiłęś.

Temu Blaine nie może zaprzeczyć.

- Naprawdę mi przykro. Nie będę więcej wchodził wam w drogę, nie martw się.

- Lepiej, żeby tak było. – mówi Martin szorstko.

Jego twarz natychmiast rozciąga się w sztucznym uśmiechu, gdy Kurt ponownie wchodzi do salonu.

- Coś nie tak? – pyta, wyczuwając napiętą atmosferę.

- Nic podobnego. – odpowiada Blaine cicho. – Poznajemy się tylko, to wszystko.

Niedługo później Blaine, zabierając ze sobą Draco, wraca do swojego pokoju, żeby uniknąć widoku pary całującej się na kanapie. Tej samej kanapie, na której kilka dni temu Kurt przytulał i całował jego.

-;~*~;-

Blaine nie ma pojęcia, dlaczego wciąż tutaj jest. Kurt jest ewidentnie zdezorientowany i rozdarty pomiędzy nim i Martinem. A przecież z nich dwóch, to Blaine nie ma żadnego prawa tu być. Ale wie, że nie może odejść. Nie może znowu zostawić Kurta bez słowa wyjaśnienia.

- Hej, Frodo. – podpity Martin wpadł do pokoju Blaine'a, rzucając mu swoje najgroźniejsze spojrzenie.

Martin jest znacznie wyższy od niego, dlatego niemy szantaż odnosi skutek. Blaine drży, przyciskając się do ściany, by zachować jak największy dystans między sobą, a pijanym scenarzystą.

- Słuchaj no! - zaczyna mężczyzna, postępując parę króków w kierunku Blaine'a. – Widziałem malinki. I wiem, że to nie ja je zostawiłem, bo wyglądają, jakby miały dopiero dzień, a nie widziałem się z nim wczoraj…

Martin chwyta przód jego koszulki i przygważdża go do ściany.

- Prze-przepraszam… - udaje się wykrztusić Blaine'owi, przez ściśnięte żelazną ręką Martina gardło.

Zaczyna mu brakować powietrza.

_Czyli tak umrę,_ myśli gorzko, _uduszony przez zazdrosnego faceta Kurta. Może właśnie na to zasłużyłem..._

- Twoje przepraszam nie sprawi, że siniaki znikną. – odpowiada Martin poważnie, zaciskając pięść i wymierzając mu cios w szczękę. – Skoro tak pogrywasz, to ja też zostawię ci kilka śladów…

Siła i wściekłość mężczyzny sprawiają, że każde uderzenie jest piekielnie bolesne, ale Blaine nie próbuje się bronić. Uważa nawet, że tak jest lepiej. Każdy wymierzony bat jest przypomnieniem, że to co robi jest złe i choćby nie wiem jak bardzo tego chciał, nigdy nie będzie właściwe. A ten ból, to kara za tchórzostwo i ucieczkę. Niemal śmieje się z ulgą, gdy Martin wypomina mu, jak lata temu zostawił Kurta.

- Uciekłeś. – warczy, tłukąc go po twarzy. – Złamałeś mu serce i uciekłeś.

Jakby na przypieczętowanie swoich słów, z wściekłością kipiącą z oblicza, podbija mu oko. Ból wydaje się Blaine'owi niemal piękny. Wreszcie, po raz pierwszy od sześciu lat czuje, że należycie płaci za swoją winę.

Tym czasem Marin uderza go znowu, ze złością niemal plując mu w twarz.

- Myślisz, że masz prawo wrócić od tak i próbować odzyskać go swoimi _kłamstwami_?

Blaine chce odpowiedzieć, ale głos więźnie mu w gardle. Martin chrząka i rzuca go na podłogę.

- No. – ton Martina jest niemal łagodny. – Odpowiedz mi.

- N-nie. – Blaine odpowiada z trudem, czując w ustach smak krwi. – Absolutnie nie.

- Zgadza się. – usta scenarzysty wykrzywiają się w gorzkim uśmiechu. – _Absolutnie_ _nie_.

Pochyla się i długim, delikatnym palcem wodzi po podbródku leżącego u jego stóp, pobitego mężczyzny, uśmiechając się przy tym niepokojąco.

- Może gdyby okoliczności były inne, – zaczyna poważnie. – miałbym nawet ochotę cię przerżnąć.

Mówiąc to wstaje i wychodzi, zostawiając Blaine'a na podłodze. Draco prycha złowrogo, gdy Martin zamyka za sobą drzwi.

-;~*~;-

- Jasna cholera! – mówi Melissa do słuchawki. – Nie mówisz chyba poważnie!

- Niestety tak. – odpowiada słabo Blaine, oparty plecami o zamknięte drzwi. – Najdziwniejsze, że nawet mi się to podobało. Wreszcie czułem, że ktoś przetrzepuje mi skórę tak, jak sobie na to zasłużyłem…

- Zabieraj się stamtąd. O twoich masochistycznych zapędach porozmawiamy później.

- A co z Kurtem? – pyta mężczyzna. – Nie mogę go zostawić samego z tym wariatem.

- Martin to zazdrosny gnojek, nie lubi się dzielić, ale kocha Kurta i zrobi wszystko, żeby się upewnić, że on należy tylko do niego. Nie skrzywdzi go, przynajmniej nie na razie. – odpowiada dziewczyna z przejęciem. – Widział którąś z _twoich_ malinek?

- Nie.

- Dobrze. Pakuj się i złap taksówkę. Jedziesz do mnie. – Melissa odkłada słuchawkę.

Wzdychając, Blaine sięga po swój staromodny worek i zaczyna wkładać do niego przypadkowe ubrania. Nagle rozlega się pukanie do drzwi, więc podnosi się niezdarnie, by je otworzyć. Kurt sadza głowę do środka i zszokowany przygląda się siniakom zmaltretowanego mężczyzny.

- Co się stało? – pyta bez tchu, gdy Blaine wpuszcza go do środka.

W odpowiedzi wzrusza ramionami.

- Martin.

- Jest kompletnie zalany. Leży nieprzytomny na kanapie – mówi Kurt, czule gładząc palcami siniaki Blaine'a. – Kiepsko to wygląda, przyniosę ci trochę lodu…

Wstaje, ale Blaine chwyta go za nadgarstek.

- Nie przejmuj się tym. I tak zaraz stąd znikam. – próbuje się uśmiechnąć, ale nie pozwala mu na to opuchnięta szczęka. – Nic mi nie będzie. Mam ukryte moce superbohatera.

- Raczej kompletnego bzika. – odpowiada Kurt i marszczy brwi, obserwując, jak Blaine podnosi swój nie zamknięty worek. Upchnięte ubrania wystają z niego niechlujnie. – Dokąd pójdziesz? – pyta.

- Do Melissy. Zostanie tutaj byłoby… - krzywi się, czując, jak szczęka pulsuje tępym bólem. – ryzykowne dla mojego zdrowia. – dokańcza po chwili.

- Przepraszam. – Kurt przygryza wargę. Sięga po rękę mężczyzny i ściska ją z uczuciem. – Naprawdę przepraszam.

- Przestań. – palce Blaine zacieśniają się na trzymającej go za rękę dłoni. Tylko na tyle może sobie teraz pozwolić. – Zasłużyłem sobie na to. - Śmieje się drwiąco i kończy pakowanie. - Musisz się zachowywać, jak gdyby nigdy nic. Nie wiemy, do czego Martin jest zdolny. – twarz ponownie wykrzywia mu paroksyzm bólu. – Ale jeśli to jakaś wskazówka, to lepiej bądź ostrożny.

Kurt nic nie mówi. Blaine staje na palcach, żeby móc wycisnąć mu na czole szybki pocałunek.

- Zadzwoń, gdyby tylko Martin cię skrzywdził. – mówi, potem waha się przez chwile i, pozwalając swojemu czołu spoczywać na czole Kurta, kontynuuje poważnie. – Nie zostawiam cię. Nie znowu.

- Wiem. – szepcze Kurt.

To cała odwaga, jakiej Blaine potrzebuje.

-;~*~;-

- Wiesz co ci powiem? – krzyczy Melissa na korytarzu, gdy Blaine z trudem posuwa się na przód, przekraczając prób jej mieszkania. Zamyka za nim drzwi i wpada do holu. – No dobra, zapomniałam co chciałam powiedzieć… ale to było coś ważnego. – dodaje po chwili.

W odpowiedzi słyszy jedynie parsknięcie śmiechem.

- Przyniosę ci lodu na twarz. – mówi, odrzucając na bok torebkę i machnięciem ręki kierując Blaine'a w stronę kanapy.

Gdy wraca w jednej ręce trzyma woreczek z kostkami lodu, w drugiej – butelkę wina. Podając Blaine'owi lód, sadowi się na kanapie obok niego i wprawną ręką otwiera trunek.

- Nie mam pojęcia, jak cię opatrzyć. – mówi przepraszającym tonem. – Nigdy nie byłam dobra z pierwszej pomocy. – dodaje, nieostrożnie machając butelką wina. – Chcesz kawy?

- Byłoby miło. – odpowiada Blaine, przykładając lód do lewego oka i krzywiąc się z bólu. – Ale wiem, że nie potrafisz parzyć kawy.

Melissa prycha, podnosi się z kanapy i odstawia butelkę na stolik.

- Może lody kawowe? – sugeruje, wycierając ręce w nogawki dżinsów.

Blaine kiwa głową, więc idzie do kuchni, by po chwili wrócić z dwoma pudełkami lodów o smaku kawowym i parą łyżeczek.

- Zaproponowałabym ci chińskie żarcie, tanie wino i dobrą radę, ale aktualnie nie mam ani jednej z tych rzeczy.

- W porządku. – odpowiada Blaine, biorąc od niej pudełko.

Przez chwilę przygląda się mu uważnie, po czym przykłada je do twarzy, wzdychając z zadowoleniem, gdy jego chłód osłabia ból w obitej żuchwie.

- To do jedzenia. – gani go Melissa, zupełnie zapominając o winie, gdy zanurza łyżkę w pudełku. – Jak chcesz mogę ci przynieść więcej lodu…

- Nic mi nie będzie. – mówi Blaine. – Przywykłem do tego lata temu. W szkole, gdzie wszyscy wiedzieli, kim jestem i próbowali wybić mi to z głowy.

Melissa wzrusza ramionami, wkładając do ust kolejną porcję lodów.

- Chcesz oglądnąć "_Tajemnicę Brokeback Mountain_"? – pyta, gdy Blaine odsuwa woreczek z lodem od oka, by ponownie przycisnąć go do szczęki.

- Byłoby super.

- Pewnie, że tak!

-;~*~;-

Draco stanowczo nie jest ulubionym zwierzęciem Kurta. Jednak po wyjściu Blaine'a, gdy Martin wciąż leży nieprzytomny na kanapie, mieszkanie wypełnia dokuczliwa cisza. Kurt szuka pocieszenia na balkonie, gdzie jedynym jego towarzyszem jest biały kocur. Przygryza dolną wargę i w ciszy obserwuje przejeżdżające ulicą samochody. Wydaje mu się, że rozsiane po niebie gwiazdy cichym migotaniem drwią z jego obaw.

Wywraca oczami w kierunku nieba i, gładząc bezmyślnie mruczącego z zadowoleniem kota, zastanawia się, dlaczego wpakował się w ten cholerny bałagan. Ale potem przypomina sobie, że chodzi o Blaine'a i wszystko staje się jasne. _Ponieważ to Blaine_.

Kurt wie, że w zasadzie to niemądre, każde swoje głupstwo usprawiedliwiać Blainem. Ale już jest za późno i nic nie może na to poradzić.

- Co tu robisz zupełnie sam. – pyta Martin półgłosem, tuż przy jego uchu.

- Myślę.- odpowiada zdawkowo, desperacko próbując przytrzymać kota, który syczy na Martina.

- Cholerny kot. Nie lubi mnie. - narzeka, nim pochyla się, by dosięgnąć ust Kurta.

Aktor waha się chwilę, nim odpowiada na pocałunek, mając w pamięci ostrzeżenie Blaine'a.

- Przenieśmy to do łóżka… - mruczy wprost w usta Martina. – Tam nie ma żadnych kotów.

Mężczyzna chrząka na zgodę i prowadzi go do sypialni. Kurt pozwala mu robić ze sobą wszystko, na co ma ochotę. Nawet, kiedy w ekstazie grysie go w ramię na tyle mocno, by poczuć smak krwi. Bo Kurt ma poczucie, że sobie na to zasłużył.

-;~*~;-

- Dokąd się wymykasz? – Kurt zatrzymuje się na dźwięk znajomego, przyjaznego głosu.

Odwraca się, by ujrzeć nastolatkę, zajmującą miejsce za stanowiskiem ochroniarza budynku. Jej południowy akcent, z przeciąganiem samogłosek nie pasuje do eleganckiego apartamentowca.

Uśmiecha się do córki ochroniarza, Elizabeth Manning, którą poznał cztery lat temu, gdy wprowadzał się do swojego obecnego mieszkania. Zaprzyjaźnili się i przez te kilka lat obserwował, jak ze zbuntowanego dzieciaka wyrasta na śliczną szesnastolatkę.

- Nie "wymykam się". – odpowiada, przebiegając palcami przez rozczochrane włosy. – Po prostu...chciałem się przejść.

- Ty nie idziesz. – mówi, okręcając sobie blond pasmo wokół palca – Raczej _lecisz_. Widywałam już takie sceny i bywałam w takich sytuacjach. Miałeś kiepski dzień? – pyta, przeszywając go na wylot spojrzeniem zielonych oczu.

- Czemu tak sądzisz? – odpowiada pytaniem Kurt, a ona chrząka z oburzeniem.

- Ależ, ależ, panie Hummel! Masz na szyi malinkę, której nawet nie starasz się ukryć, twoje włosy nie są sztywne od lakieru, a twój kochaś od jakiegoś czasu chrapie jak świnia w twoim łóżku.

- Świnie nie chrapią.

- Skąd wiesz? Założę się, że w życiu nawet koło żadnej nie stałeś!

- Och, siedź cicho i rób co do ciebie należy!

Elizabeth śmieje się w odpowiedzi, ale gdy się odzywa, jej głos jest poważny.

- Twój facet jest raczej zbyt nawalony, żeby się obudzić w ciągu następnych sześciu godzin. Melissa mieszka niedaleko. Masz trochę czasu na swojego drugiego kolesia.

- Blaine to żaden "mój drugi koleś".

- Więc ma na imię Blaine, tak?

- Czy twój ojciec wie, że wciąż jesteś na nogach o tej godzinie? – przerywa jej Kurt, ignorując zadane wcześniej pytania.

- Oczywiście, że wie. – drwi dziewczyna. – Znowu polazł gdzieś pić. Ale słuchaj! – zwraca się znowu do Kurta. – Mój dziadek zawsze powtarzał, że trzeba pocałować mnóstwo Żab, nim się znajdzie swojego Księcia. – śmieje się.

Kurt uśmiecha się, bo ten dźwięk przywodzi mu na myśl brzęczenie dzwonków.

- Jestem przekonana, że gość, którego masz w łóżku to nic innego jak zwykłe żabsko.

- Dzięki, Lizzy. – odpowiada tylko.

- Nie ma sprawy. Tylko wróć przed wschodem słońca, bo inaczej Martina szlag trafi, a to nie będzie przyjemny widok.

Śmiech Kurta niesie się echem po korytarzu, gdy opuszcza budynek.

-;~*~;-

- Ej, nie jesteś chińszczyzną! – mówi Melissa, krzywiąc się z zawodem, gdy otwiera drzwi mieszkania, za którymi spotyka Kurta.

Mężczyzna wzrusza ramionami.

- Musisz to jakoś przeżyć, bo i tak mam zamiar wejść do środka.

- Twój mały chłoptaś nieźle go poturbował.

- Po pierwsze, o Martinie można powiedzieć wszystko, ale na pewno nie, że jest _"mały"_. Po drugie, mam tego pełną świadomość.

- Jest w gościnnym. – wtrąca Melissa. – Oglądaliśmy _Brokeback_ _Mountain_. Trochę płakał…

- Dałaś mu lody i zimny okład? – pyta Kurt, już w drodze do sypialni dla gości.

- Jasne, że tak. – odpowiada dumnie dziewczyna. – Żadna ze mnie pielęgniarka, ale moje zdolności udzielania pierwszej pomocy nie są aż tak kiepskie, wiesz? Dałam mu trochę Ibupromu i poszedł spać.

Kurt tylko kiwa głową i wchodzi do sypialni.

Blaine leży zwinięty na łóżku, szczelnie okryty kocem. Kurt waha się przez chwilę, po czym siada delikatnie na brzegu łóżka, a materac zapada się pod nim o cal lub dwa. Blaine porusza się we śnie. Wzdychając, mężczyzna gładzi go po twarzy, odgarniając z czoła kilka zabłąkanych loków. Serce ściska mu się z bólu, gdy jego palce zawisają nad siniakami i zadrapaniami, których nie ma odwagi dotknąć. Obserwowanie śpiącego spokojnie Blaine'a łagodzi nieco jego nerwy.

Uczucie ciepła, gdy oddech Blaine'a zatrzymuje się na jego palcach, wodzących po jego górnej wardze. Badanie opuszkami każdego, nawet najmniejszego zagłębienia na jego twarzy. To wszystko zapewnia Kurta, że Blaine jest tu z nim, że wciąż żyje.

- Kurt… - mruczy Blaine, ospale otwierając niespuchnięte oko.

Kurt przerywa swoją drobiazgową inspekcję i uśmiecha się.

- Obserwowałeś, jak śpię? – pyta go, a cień dawnego, żartobliwego uśmiechu gra przez chwilę na jego ustach.

- Być może. – odpowiada tylko Kurt.

Po chwili milczenia Blaine pyta poważnie:

- Dlaczego…?

Kurt wie, że nie pyta tylko o obserwowanie go we śnie, ale w ogóle o wszystko. O pocałunki, miłość, kłamstwa, długoletnią wiarę i wciąż niegasnącą nadzieję.

- Nigdy nie jestem tak do końca pewny, czy jesteś prawdziwy. – mówi Kurt. – Czy naprawdę tutaj jesteś.

Blaine uśmiecha się, sięgając po rękę mężczyzny i chwytając go za nadgarstek. Przyciąga jego dłoń do swojej piersi i układa ją na sercu. Przez chwilę siedzą w ciszy; Kurt czuje bicie drugiego serca pod swoją rozwartą dłonią, którą po chwili przykrywa druga, o szorstkich od grania na gitarze palcach.

- Jestem prawdziwy. – mówi Blaine cicho. – Tak długo jak chcesz, żebym był.


	6. Balsam

Martin uderza pięścią w ścianę toalety budynku, w którym znajduje się jego biuro. Głuchy łoskot i pulsujący ból ręki na chwilę pozwalają mu zapomnieć o emocjonalnej burzy, która rozpętała się ostatnio w jego głowie.

Nie miał zamiaru skrzywdzić Blaine'a. Mężczyzna przez cały czas był dla niego uprzejmy, a on pobił go tylko dlatego, że nie pamiętał czy zostawił na szyi Kurta malinkę. Gdy teraz o tym myśli, zdaje sobie sprawę, że pewnie on sam ją zrobił. Czasem zapomina, jak Kurt jest delikatny. Jak siniaki i znamiona potrafią utrzymywać się na jego skórze tygodniami. Jego chłopak był na tyle miły, żeby udawać, że nie ma pojęcia, co tak naprawdę się wydarzyło, ale Martin przecież wie, że Kurt jest w pełni świadom, co przydarzyło się Blaine'owi. To było widać w jego oczach, przepełnionych strachem i ostrożnością.

- Widzisz co mi robisz, Jack? – mruczy pod nosem, ponownie uderzając pięścią w ścianę. – Zostawiłeś mi tyle blizn, że zachowuję się jak paranoik i wszystko pieprzę…

Jack był niezwykły. Znaczy, był _niezwykle utalentowanym artystą_, poprawia się w duchu Martin, bo wie, że nie może sobie pozwolić na rozmyślanie jak niesamowity Jack był. Uzupełniali się. Jego nowele idealnie zgrywały się z ilustracjami Jacka.

Wiele lat temu Martin pisał powieść. Jack zaprojektował do niej okładkę. Idealnie pasowała do klimatu noweli, w zupełności oddając jej istotę. Była subtelna, starannie wykonana i bardzo piękna. Od razu przyciągała uwagę czytelników, nieraz skłaniając ich do refleksji.

Przedstawiała uważnie namalowany portret Jacka i Martina, siedzą na ławce w parku. Przed nimi roztacza się piękny zimowy krajobraz. Są owinięci wspólnym szalikiem i patrzą na siebie, a ich spojrzenie jest intensywne, jak rozmowa. Zazwyczaj tak robili. Wystarczały im spojrzenia, słowa nie były potrzebne.

Bolało. Bolało okrutnie. Martin tygodniami, a nawet latami płakał do poduszki, po tym jak Jack nie pojawił się na umówionym spotkaniu. Mieli razem skończyć tę książkę. Pierwszą książkę Martina. Mężczyzna specjalnie zostawił ostatnie dwa słowa, by to Jack mógł je wstukać w klawiaturę staroświeckiej maszyny do pisania. Tymi słowami miało być "Od zawsze.", jednak w opublikowanej już wersji, czarno na białym, zostało wydrukowane: "Nie wiem."

Jack nie przyszedł, bo był martwy.

Zastrzelił się w środku nocy, zamiast listu pożegnalnego zostawiając szkic. Był urodzonym romantykiem i lubił takie poetyckie gesty. Gdy Martin pojawił się na miejscu tragedii, oficer prowadzący śledztwo bez słowa wręczył mu rysunek, poklepał go po ramieniu i zostawił samego. Szkic przedstawiał Jacka i jakiegoś obcego mężczyznę, leżących w łóżku Martina. Martin po chwili zauważył rysunkową wersję samego siebie, wyglądającą zza uchylonych drzwi, z pustym wyrazem twarzy.

Jack zdradzał go od bardzo dawna, ale Martin nie był dość sprytny, żeby to zauważyć. Krytycy oszaleli na punkcie jego debiutanckiej powieści, a zaintrygowani zakończeniem czytelnicy domagali się kontynuacji. Ale po tamtym wydarzeniu Martin przestał pisać.

_"William mrugał w rozpaczliwej próbie powstrzymania cisnących się mu do oczu łez, gdy obserwował odchodzącego Franka. Stał czując się tak, jakby nogi wrosły mu w grunt, nie pozwalając się poruszyć. Chciał się odezwać, ale głos odmówił mu posłuszeństwa. _

_- H-hej! – wykrztusił w końcu. – Frank. – dodał bardziej stanowczo._

_Frank odwrócił się i spojrzał na niego tak, jakby chciał przejrzeć go na wylot._

_- Ta? – wycedził, szarpiąc lekko za zawiązany na szyi szal._

_- Kochasz mnie?- William uśmiechnął się lekko myśląc, jak absurdalnie musi to brzmieć._

_Frank zacisnął usta i rozwiązał bandanę. Rzucając ją Williamowi, westchnął głęboko._

_- Nie wiem."_

Martin sam nie wiedział ile razy przeczytał już te pare zdań. Kilkakrotnie próbował napisać prolog nowej opowieści, ale żaden nie był dość dobry. Bo Jacka już tu nie było. Nie byli już więcej prawdziwym Frankiem i Willem.

Nie pozostało mu nic, tylko łzy.

Zadecydowano o nakręceniu filmowej filmu na motywach jego książki i poproszono go o napisanie scenariusza. Produkcję nazwano "Wniebowzięty", a główną rolę otrzymał Kurt Hummel.

Kurt zagrał Franka.

Kurt, tak samo jak duch z przeszłości Martina, potrafi mówić oczami, choć pewnie sam nie zdaje sobie z tego sprawy. Jednak pisarz to widzi i dlatego wie, że jest dla Kurta tylko substytutem Blaine'a, tak samo jak Kurt jest tylko substytutem Jacka.

Martin stracił już Jacka. Kurt, a szczególnie jego oczy, są dla niego inspiracją. Potrzebuje ich, dlatego nie może sobie pozwolić, by go stracić.

Przez Blaine'a Martin czuje, że zaczyna godzić się ze swoim losem i usuwać w cień. Właśnie dlatego tak desperacko pragnie trzymać Kurta przy sobie.

-;~*~;-

- No dalej, chłopcy! – krzyczy Johnny, zacierając ręce. – To jedyna scena, której mi jeszcze nie pokazaliście!

Blaine przewraca oczami. Jego siniaki i opuchlizna już prawie zupełnie znikły.

- Wszyscy wiemy, że ty po prostu jesteś zboczeńcem, którego rajcują całujący się faceci. – mówi Kurt pospiesznie. – Ale, szczerze mówiąc, Johnny, w związku z moją obecną sytuacją dobrze wiesz, że nie mogę pocałować Blaine'a.

Właściwie nie ma żadnej "obecnej sytuacji", ale Kurt uznał to za dostatecznie dobre wytłumaczenie.

- Hummel, do premiery zostały dwa tygodnie! – odpowiada reżyser. – Żadnych wymówek.

- No dalej, Kurt. – zaczyna Blaine, a mężczyzna odwraca się raptownie, z ciętą riposta na końcu języka. Blaine tylko unosi brew. – Dwa tygodnie, Kurt. Ta scena zajmie nam może z pięć minut i będziemy mieli z nią spokój na jakiś czas.

- Nie mogę cię pocałować. – syczy Kurt w odpowiedzi. – Wiesz co się dzieje, kiedy się całujemy…

Słysząc to Blaine chichota. Ostatnio, gdy tylko ich usta spotykają się w pocałunku, Kurt angażuje się trochę za bardzo i po chwili zdzierają z siebie koszule i lądują na podłodze, zapominając o całym świecie. Blaine'owi jeszcze nie udało się powstrzymać Kurta, nim sprawy zaszły za daleko.

Szczerze, on sam też nie jest w stanie się powstrzymać, choć stara się zachować zdrowy rozsądek. Gdy mieli po szesnaście lat oboje powściągali się aż nadto, i tylko ta praktyka pozwala mu w porę się opamiętać.

Nawet biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że szesnastoletni Kurt nie był tak porywczy, jak dwudziestosiedmioletni mężczyzna, którym się stał.

Scena, którą mają przećwiczyć odgrywa się na parkingu. Johnny zdołał przetransportować na scenę prawdziwą przyczepę. Blaine siedzi na najwyższym schodku, prowadzącym do jej drzwi. Kurt wzdycha i siada o stopień niżej.

- Ostatnio sam nie wiem, kim tak naprawdę jesteś. – zaczyna Kurt, bardzo szybko wczuwając się w rolę. – Tak, jakby każda cząstka ciebie zupełnie się zmieniła. Jakby mężczyzna, którego znałem został zastąpiony przez kogoś innego…

- Może stałem się kim innym. – zgadza się Blaine, kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu. – Ale przecież byłbyś pewien, gdyby tak było.

Dłoń aktora zamyka się wokół spoczywającej na jego ramieniu ręki.

- To wciąż ty. – szepcze. – To zawsze byłeś ty.

- _Powiadają, skarbie, że twoje oczy lśnią jak gwiazdy_. – cedzi Blaine powoli. – A ten, kto spogląda w nie zbyt głęboko ryzykuje, że się w nich utopi.

- Byłoby szkoda, gdybyś utoną. – uśmiecha się mężczyzna, unosząc głowę.

Gdy ich spojrzenia spotykają się już nie są Harrym i Alvinem. Na scenie stoi po prostu Kurt i Blaine.

- Może.. – mruczy Blaine, sięgając do twarzy partnera, który przekrzywia głowę, by mogli się pocałować.

Przez krótki moment pocałunek jest bierny, ale już po chwili Blaine pochyla się i pogłębia go. Kurt wprost czuje, jak ubrania palą każdy cal jego pobudzonej skóry. Blaine podnosi go i przypiera do ściany przyczepy, przeciągając ustami wzdłuż jego szczęki. Zatrzymuje je na szyi, czule piszcząc miejsce, gdzie wyczuwa przyśpieszony puls. Kurt wydaje gardłowy jęk, nim Blaine ponawia atak na jego usta, przeciągając językiem po skraju jego dolnej wargi, nie pozwalając mu jednak zatopić się głębiej. Powoli i delikatnie odsuwa się od Kurta, który próbuje odepchnąć od siebie palącą go żądzę.

Kurt opiera swoje spocone czoło o czoło Blaine'a, i stara się uspokoić, biorąc głęboki wdech.

- Kocham cię. – szepcze Blaine; ich usta dzieli nie więcej niż kilka milimetrów i Kurt prawie _czuje, _jak słowa układają się na jego wargach.

Martin wślizgną się do studia gdzieś pomiędzy ostatnią kwestią Kurta, a atakiem, który Blaine przypuścił na jego usta. Stoi obok Johnny'ego, zszokowany, przyglądając się, jak jego chłopak znajduje ukojenie w dotyku innego mężczyzny. Gdy Kurt jęczy, Martinowi robi się niedobrze, bo Kurt nigdy nie zachowuje się tak, gdy to on go całuje. Tak bardzo przypomina mu to Jacka, że niemal naprawdę wymiotuje. Czuje gorycz piekącą go w głębi gardła, ale nie może oderwać wzroku od spektaklu, odgrywającego się na scenie.

- Jak długo chcesz żyć kłamstwem? – pyta nagle Blaine, uderzając pięścią w przyczepę.

- Czekałem całe lata, _Alvin_, _lata_. Przyzwyczaiłem się do życia bez ciebie. Teraz wróciłeś i znowu chcesz mnie poddać tak łatwo?

- Nigdy. Tym razem cię nie zostawię. Ale wciąż żyjesz kłamstwem.

- Jeśli ty nie będziesz o mnie walczył. – mówi Kurt cicho. – Nikt nie będzie.

Wysuwa się spod ramienia Blaine'a i niezdarnie ociera oczy.

- Pięknie! – Martin zaczyna klaskać.

Kurta zaskakuje jego obecność, ale nie daje tego po sobie poznać. Szybko uśmiecha się i podchodzi do niego, dziękując.

- Masz ochotę na lunch? – władcza ręka Martina natychmiast zaciska się na jego łokciu, odciągając go od sceny.

Kurt tylko kiwa głową, więc wychodzą.

- To było zajebiste! – krzyczy bez ogródek Melissa, uśmiechając się szeroko do Johnny'ego, gdy tylko Martin i Kurt znikają w wyjściu. – Nie miałam pojęcia, że macie takiego dobrego scenarzystę!

- Ach, t-tego, – jąka się reżyser. – Tego nie było w scenariuszu…

-;~*~;-

- Nie będzie mnie w mieście przez jakiś czas. – mówi z żalem Martin. – Najwyżej kilka dni.

- Czemu?

Jedzą obiad w miłej, włoskiej restauracji, znacznie oddalonej od studia, w którym odbywają się próby przedstawienia. Miejsce jest przytulne i serwuje świetny makaron, poza tym, nikt nie rozpoznaje Kurta, dlatego obaj mogą cieszyć się chwilą spokoju. Ochroniarze aktora, jak zwykle, zajmują miejsce kilka stolików dalej.

- Musze pojechać do Bostonu, spotkać się z wydawcą. – tłumaczy Martin. Nie jest w stanie powstrzymać wyraźnie pobrzmiewającej w jego wypowiedzi nutki samozadowolenia. – Nareszcie skończyłem pisać sequel, są nim zainteresowani.

- Powiedziałeś, że już nie piszesz opowiadań. – mówi Kurt, marszcząc brwi nad talerzem spaghetti.

- To twój prezent urodzinowy. – tłumaczy Martin, wręczając mu ponad stołem schludnie zszyty maszynopis. – Nie będzie mnie w twoje urodziny, więc pomyślałem, że dam ci go wcześniej.

Kurt przyjmuje podarunek bez słowa, odkładając sztućce, by móc go szybko przekartkować.

_Dla Kurta._

Widnieje dedykacja na pierwszej stronie.

- Wygląda niesamowicie. – mówi po chwili.

- Byłeś moją inspiracją. – odpowiada Martin. – Szczególnie twoje oczy.

- Dziękuję. – Kurt uśmiecha się i pochyla, by wycisnąć szybki pocałunek na ustach mężczyzny. – To wiele dla mnie znaczy.

Bo naprawdę znaczy wiele.

-;~*~;-

- Komuś tu brakuje przytulania! – śmieje się Blaine, gdy Kurt przytula się do niego mocno.

Melissa jest na randce – Blaine był z tego powody nie mniej szczęśliwy niż ona – a Kurt zdecydował się przenocować u niej, póki Martin nie wróci. Naturalnie nie ma on pojęcia, że Blaine także okupuje mieszkanie publicystki. Kurt przekonał go, że Blaine zatrzymał się u swojej chorej ciotki.

- Przyniosłem ci prezent. – wtrąca Kurt, odkładając skórzaną torbę i podnosząc z ziemi sporych rozmiarów tobołek.

- Draco? – mówi Blaine pytająco, odbierając zawiniątko, które kształtem przypomina bardziej wielką rybę.

Okazuję się być jednak klatką dla kota. Blaine zagląda do środka.

- Sąsiadka woli, żeby należał do ciebie. Najwyraźniej Draco należy do tych wybrednych przypadków. Jej to nie robi różnicy, bo ma chyba z siedemnaście innych kotów. – Kurt uśmiecha się widząc, jak Blaine wita się ze zwierzęciem. – Wiem, że go lubisz. – mówi miękko. – I jestem pewny, że on polubił ciebie.

- Dziękuję. – mówi z zadowoleniem, wypuszczając Draco z klatki.

Jakiś czas później siedzą obok siebie na kanapie, kot usadowiony wygodnie na kolanach Blaine'a.

- Blaine, pamiętasz nasz pierwszy raz? – pyta Kurt nagle.

- Pierwszy raz? – drażni się mężczyzna. – Który? Mieliśmy sporo "pierwszych razów".

To prawda. Od kiedy Karofsky skradł pierwszy pocałunek Kurta – _Boże, zdaje się, że to było całe wieki temu!_ - "Pierwszy raz" był dla nich czymś naprawdę szczególnym. Starali się robić razem tyle nowych rzeczy, ile tylko mogli.

- Nasz pierwszy…wiesz, numerek. – odpowiada Kurt tępo.

W oczach Blaine'a pojawia się niebezpieczny błysk. Zdejmuje Draco z kolan i kładzie go na podłodze, po czym odwraca się do Kurta, popychając go lekko. Obraca się tak, by mężczyzna leżał pod nim i pochyla się głęboko.

- Wiesz, że nie cierpię tego słowa. – syczy rozeźlony, szczypiąc zębami płatek jego ucha, nim kontynuuje. – Sugeruje obustronną zgodę na osiągnięcie orgazmu bez angażowania nadmiaru uczuć.

Kurt wierci się pod jego ciężarem, ale Blaine mówi dalej.

- To, co my mieliśmy, Kurt. – kontynuuje. – To było znacznie więcej niż jakieś tam zwierzęce pieprzenie. Żaden tam _numerek_, nic z tych rzeczy... Bo widzisz, jeśli przywołasz w pamięci tamtą chwilę, zauważysz, że zawierała sześć bardzo ważnych rzeczy.

- Po pierwsze – szepcze, wodząc palcem wzdłuż jego klatki piersiowej, muskając lekko bawełnianą koszulę. – Mieliśmy dotyk.

Kurt przesuwa się odrobinę, ale Blaine go powstrzymuje.

- Dotyk jest ważny. Cieszę się, że możesz mnie poczuć. – mówi i uśmiecha się, delikatnie przyciskając do siebie drugiego mężczyznę, czym wymusza u niego zduszone sapnięcie.

Blaine unosi się odrobinę – tylko na tyle daleko, aby Kurt mógł zatęsknić za jego ciepłym ciężarem – i mówi dalej.

- Po drugie, mieliśmy wzrok. – Gdy to mówi, kącik jego ust unosi się, a w policzku pojawia się uroczy dołek. – Trzymaliśmy oczy szeroko otwarte. – mówi i, żeby podkreślić swoje słowa, nie zamykając oczu, całuje partnera czule w usta. – Wszystko obserwowaliśmy. – dodaje, po czym opiera głowę Kurta na oparciu kanapy, by mógł go dobrze widzieć.

Blaine uśmiecha się zawadiacko, bawiąc się górnymi guzikami koszuli Kurta. Po chwili przestaje. Nie mogą zajść za daleko, jakby nie było Kurt to wciąż mężczyzna Martina.

- Trzy. – oddycha głęboko, przysuwając usta do szyi Kurta. Pod wargami wyraźnie wyczuwa jego przyspieszony puls. – Dźwięk.

Kurt wije się pod jego dotykiem, jęcząc cicho, gdy Blaine chwyta go za nadgarstki.

- Tak, o takich dźwiękach mówię… - dodaje z uśmiechem i przesuwa się do góry.

Koniuszkiem języka wodzi po jego uchu, zatrzymując go chwilę dłużej na kolczyku, który Kurt ma w chrząstce.

Powolne pieszczoty sprawiają, że Kurt mruczy z zadowoleniem, starając się dosięgnąć bioder Blaine'a swoimi własnymi. Jednak Blaine jest od niego szybszy i robi zwinny unik.

Mężczyzna jęczy z niezadowoleniem.

- Ach, cierpliwości! – drażni się Blaine, choć w głębi ducha zdaje sobie sprawę, że równie mocno pragnie wydać z siebie zniecierpliwiony pomruk.

Chowa twarz w krzywiźnie między szyją a ramionami Kurta.

Czuje wyraźnie malinowy aromat szamponu, zmieszany z zapachem ulubionego przez Kurta balsamu do ciała.

- Numer cztery. Zapach – mruczy, trącając nosem jego gardło i niemal zapominając o swoim postanowieniu o _nie przekraczaniu granic_. – To, że zawsze pachniesz malinami… - dodaje, każde słowo akcentując krótkim pocałunkiem. – Mógłbym cię zjeść, naprawdę… - mówiąc to, skubie zębami delikatną skórę na jego szyi.

Czerwony ślad zaciera szybko wilgotnym pocałunkiem, który zostawia na jego języku owocowy posmak.

- To prowadzi mnie to punktu numer pięć. Smak. – kontynuuje, ponownie kosztując gładkiej skóry na szyi Kurta, gdzie zatrzymuje się jego gorący oddech. – Kurcie Hummel, dlaczego wciąż używasz jadalnego balsamu?

Kurt, jeszcze w liceum, podjął próbę uwiedzenia go za pomocą tego zmyślnego kosmetyku. Od tamtego czasu Wes i David dręczyli ich obu bezlitośnie, obdarowując ich jadalnym balsamem przy okazji urodzin i Gwiazdki.

- Tylko dziś. – odpowiada Kurt nie otwierając oczu, a Blaine czuje, że nie potrafi się dłużej powstrzymywać. – Kupiłem go tylko na dziś…

Ostatnie stwierdzenie wywołuje w Blainie dziwne uczucie i studzi jego pożądanie. Początkowo chce to zignorować, ale wyrzut sumienia nie daje mu spokoju i w końcu jest zmuszony zapytać:

- Jak długo mamy zamiar wszystkich oszukiwać?

- Oczywiście! Potępiaj mnie, bo próbuję udawać, że wciąż jesteśmy razem! – odpowiada Kurt ostro. – Udawać, że nigdy nie uciekłeś, że możemy pozbierać rozbite kawałki, skleić je i znowu żyć tak, jakby to się nigdy nie wydarzyło, do cholery! Czasem się zastanawiam, dlaczego w ogóle zawracam sobie tobą głowę, bo ty, Blainie Anders... – Kurt nie ma szans dokończyć, bo Blaine zamyka mu usta pocałunkiem.

Jego złość zmienia się w zagubienie, dlatego poddaje się, zamyka oczy i pozwala sobie na zatopienie się w tym dotyku.

- _Miłość_. – mówi Blaine cicho, gdy się od siebie odsuwają. – To może być nasz klej. Nawet, jeśli ta miłość łamie wszystkie możliwe zasady. – jego twarz rozjaśnia uśmiech. – Będę o ciebie walczył, choćby nie wiem co. Nawet, jeśli Martin najdzie mnie, uzbrojony w kolczasty kij baseballowy, dam radę! Ale jeśli przy tym zginę, - dodaje poważnie. – to mam nadzieję, że wiesz, że nigdy nie chciałem cię zostawić…

- Jesteś idiotą. – mówi Kurt, choć także się uśmiecha. – Niezwykle atrakcyjnym idiotą.

Blaine całuje go ostatni raz, po czym odsuwa się i siada prosto.

- Więc, odpowiadając na twoje pytanie: tak, Hummel, pamiętam nasz pierwszy raz. – mówi, poprawiając koszulę. – W zasadzie, pamiętam je wszystkie.

Kurt zastanawia się, jakim cudem udało im się zajść dzisiaj tak daleko, bez zrywania z siebie jakichkolwiek ubrań?


	7. Dzień, w którym przestał uciekać

- Weź to ze sobą! – mówi Melissa, wręczając Blaine'owi kij baseballowy.

Mężczyzna przyjmuje go spokojnie, ważąc w rękach jego ciężar.

- Jesteś taki drobny… - wzdycha dziewczyna. – Ten facet jest z pół metra wyższy od ciebie!

- Spokojnie. – Namawia ją Blaine, choć w uszach słyszy jedynie huk własnego, rozszalałego serca, a nogi uginają się pod nim, jakby były z waty.

Jakąś godzinę temu zadzwonił do Martina z prośbą, żeby _porozmawiali_. Zasugerował, że będzie to kulturalne spotkanie, ale wiedział, że w przypadku tego konkretnego faceta, jest to raczej dyskusyjna kwestia…

Jednak Martin zgodził się spotkać z nim w pobliskiej kawiarni.

- Nie mogę od tak sobie nosić ze sobą kija baseballowego, to by wyglądało dość dziwacznie. – mówi z żalem Blaine.

- Mogę was śledzić! – wtrąca nagle dziewczyna, zdecydowanie. – Wezmę ten kij i będę szła tak z dwa metry za wami. Dam radę! – dodaje z entuzjazmem, jakby próbowała przekonać siebie, nie Blaine'a. – Widziałam _Bonda_ i _„Mission Impossible"_ tyle razy, że na pewno dam radę!

- I _„Godziny szczytu"_. – odzywa się Blaine, gdy przypomina sobie urządzony kilka dni temu maraton filmowy. – Nie zapomnij o _„Godzinach szczytu"_.

- No właśnie! – kiwa głową. – Więc wezmę mój kij i jeśli ten gad położy na tobie choćby jeden palec, to wgniotę mu jądra!

Blaine krzywi się, gdy to sobie wyobraża, dlatego klepie Melissę po ramieniu i ma nadzieję, że uśmiech, który wykrzywia jego usta choć trochę ją pocieszy.

- Dam sobie radę. – mówi po chwili. – W końcu mam dwadzieścia osiem lat.

- I metr siedemdziesiąt wzrostu! – przypomina mu dziewczyna, pełnym przejęcia głosem.

Blaine uśmiecha się z żalem.

- To też. – wzdycha.

Widząc niepewny i zmartwiony wyraz twarzy publicystki, podchodzi bliżej i czochra jej włosy.

- Poradzę sobie, jestem dorosły. – powtarza. – Nawet, jeśli brakuje mi trochę wzrostu. Będę miał telefon przy sobie i, jeśli cię to pocieszy, mogę do ciebie dzwonić co godzinę.

Melisa nie jest przekonana, ale uśmiecha się słabo.

- Uważaj na siebie. – mruczy pod nosem, nieudolnie starając się powstrzymać pobrzmiewające w głosie emocje. – Wróć żywy i użyj moich materiałów na weselu…

- Obiecuję. – odpowiada po porostu.

Gdyby był postronnym obserwatorem, musiałby się zaśmiać, słysząc, jak absurdalnie brzmi ta rozmowa. Niestety, jest uwikłany w ten bałagan i wie, że musi się z niego szybko wyplątać. Na tę myśl jego serce zaczyna pompować krew jeszcze szybciej.

- Trzymam cię za słowo. – ostrzega go Melissa.

Blaine uśmiecha się do niej, nim opuszcza mieszkanie.

- Tylko nie daj się zabić. – dodaje dziewczyna i wzdycha zmartwiona, gdy echo odbija jej słowa od ścian pustego holu.

-;~*~;-

- Dziękuję, że zadzwoniłeś. – mówi cicho Martin, gdy spotyka Blaine'a przy barze kawiarni. – Masz ochotę na kawę? – pyta, wskazując ręką w kierunku kontuaru.

Blaine nie jest w stanie nic powiedzieć, dlatego zaprzecza ruchem głowy.

- Miałeś jakieś szczególne plany, gdy dzwoniłeś?

Blaine ponownie kręci głową.

- W porządku. W takim razie powinniśmy już iść. – kontynuuje, kierując się w stronę wyjścia. Blaine bez słowa podąża za nim. - Cmentarz zamykają dziś o piątej.

- C-cmentarz? – powtarza Blaine pytająco.

Przez chwilę zastanawia się, czy Martin ma zamiar pobić go do nieprzytomności i porzucić tam jego dogorywające ciało, by zupełnie wyzionął ducha. To by było całkiem wygodne…

- Spokojnie, nie mam zamiaru cię pobić i wrzucić do nieoznakowanej mogiły, nie martw się. – mówi Martin, a na jego ustach prawie pojawia się cień uśmiechu.

Widząc to, Blaine'owi wydaje się, że dostrzega w nim mężczyznę, w którym Kurt mógł być kiedyś zakochany.

- Po prostu chcę ci coś pokazać. – dodaje i, bez dalszych wyjaśnień, rusza przed siebie.

Blaine nie ma czasu się nad tym zastanawiać, bo już po chwili przechodzą przez ulicę i przekraczają bramy cmentarza. Pospiesznie rozgląda się dookoła. Tu i ówdzie kilkoro ludzi modli się w ciszy przy różnych nagrobkach.

„Mogą być świadkami twojego morderstwa, jak co…" odzywa się cichy głosik w jego głowie, nim udaje mu się go uciszyć. Odpycha od siebie te i inne dziecinne myśli i kroczy za Martinem, który zatrzymuje się przy dość oddalonym grobie.

Ulokowany pomiędzy dwoma zaniedbanymi mogiłami, stoi schludnie uprzątnięty grobowiec. Martin klęka i kładzie bukiet róż obok nagrobnej płyty.

_Jack McGregor_

_(1990 - 2020)_

„_Dzieło sztuki jest spowiedzią artysty."_

_- Albert Camus_

Blaine przygląda się, jak Martin szepcze kilka słów do kamiennej figury. Gdy wstaje, jego oczy śnią od niewypłakanych łez, ale ociera je szybko, gwałtownym ruchem ręki.

- Jack był artystą. – mówi Martin, prowadząc Blaine'a do ławki, z dala od grobu. – Niezwykłym artystą.

Blaine kiwa głową.

- Ktoś szczególny? – pyta, choć wydaje mu się, że dobrze wie, co usłyszy.

Gdy Martin odpowiada, mężczyzna upewnia się, że ma rację.

- Był całym moim światem. Mógłbym ci długo opowiadać jak zrujnował mnie i zostawił na skraju szaleństwa, ale, szczerze mówiąc, nie mam ochoty znowu włazić w ten cały emocjonalny bajzel.

Nabiera głęboko powietrza, sięga po portfel i wyjmuje z niego małe zdjęcie, które podaje Blaine'owi. Z fotografii spogląda na niego młody mężczyzna o gęstych, czarnych włosach i stalowych oczach. Na jego ustach igra zawadiacki uśmiech.

- Jack malował, ja pisałem. Właściwie, Jack malował to, co napisałem. Gdy się zabił, sądziłem, że już nigdy nie zdołam czegokolwiek napisać. A potem spotkałem Kurta.

Martin nie wspomina, ze zarówno oczy Kurta, jak niegdyś oczy Jacka, są dla niego największą inspiracją.

- To było tak, jakby Bóg dał mi nową nadzieję, zesłał zastępstwo za zmarłego kochanka. Zakochałem się. – mówiąc to śmieje się do siebie. – Nie w samym Kurcie. Pokochałem raczej wyobrażenie o nim, myśl, że mógłby być dla mnie drugim Jackiem. Więc starałem się go jakoś ukształtować…na początku działało, ale potem pojawiłeś się ty i Kurt się zmienił. Jego oczy miały tylko jeden kolor, burzową zieleń… gdy się spotkaliście, zauważyłem, że zaczęły się zmieniać. Ale nie dla mnie. - dodaje z goryczą. – Dla ciebie.

- Przepraszam, że cię wtedy uderzyłem. – kontynuuje ostrożnie, zerkając na Blaine'a, tak, jakby chciał przewidzieć jego reakcję. – Po prostu… zostawiłeś Kurta tak, jak Jack zostawił mnie, ale ty naprawiłeś swoje błędy, a on nigdy nie będzie mógł wrócić. Chyba chciałem mu to jakoś powiedzieć, pokazać mu ból i blizny, które mi zostawił… I byłeś ty… a ja z każdym kolejnym ciosem miałem nadzieję, że w jakiś pokręcony sposób Jack też to poczuje.

Milknie na chwilę.

- Wyjeżdżam. – anonsuje w końcu. – Mój wuj ma ranczo w Teksasie, a terapeuta uważa, że trochę świeżego powietrza i wysiłku fizycznego dobrze mi zrobi. Żeby nie dusić w sobie emocji… kto wie, może nauczę się jeździć konno? – dodaje, a jego twarz rozjaśnia się nieco. – Najpierw zerwę z Kurtem, potem wyruszam w drogę. – wzdycha. – Bóg jeden wie, że Kurt od dawna szuka sposobu, żeby mnie rzucić…

Blaine się uśmiecha.

- Dziękuję. – mówi szczerze.

Martin kiwa głową i przez chwilę siedzą obok siebie w zupełnej ciszy.

- To kłamstwo. – odzywa się pisarz, gdy ostatni ludzie opuszczają cmentarz. – Wcale nie jest łatwiej…

- Nie. – zgadza się Blaine, przygryzając policzek. – Ale stajesz się silniejszy.

-;~*~;-

Tydzień później odbywa się premiera musicalu. Kurt miota się za kulisami, czując, jak serce łomocze mu w gardle. Blaine siłą wmusza w niego krakersy z masłem orzechowym.

- Wiesz ile w tym jest chemikaliów? – protestuje bez entuzjazmu.

Z jego brzucha dochodzi głośne burczenie, bo rano obaj zapomnieli o śniadaniu z powodu _bardzo_ _interesujących_ _rzeczy_, które działy się w jego – nie, chwileczkę – w _ich_ łóżku.

- Po prostu zjedz, bo inaczej zemdlejesz podczas sceny pocałunku. Nie warto ryzykować. – mówi Blaine, podając mu krakersa. – No, jedz.

Dwa opakowania krakersów później, Kurt czuje się znacznie lepiej.

- Cieszę się, że wróciłeś. – szepcze Blaine'owi do ucha, a mężczyzna wie, że naprawdę ma to na myśli.

Czasem Kurt budzi się w nocy i obserwuje, jak Blaine śpi, bo to wszystko wydaje mu się za dobre, żeby mogło być prawdziwe. Pozwala swoim palcom błądzić po jego klatce piersiowej, ramionach, twarzy, tylko po to, żeby upewnić się, że Blaine jest tu. Jest z nim. Czasem zastanawia się, czy w ogóle ma do niego jakiekolwiek prawo, czy na niego zasługuje? Jednak zapomina o wątpliwościach, gdy, posiniaczeni i podrapani, budzą się obok siebie po wspólnie spędzonej nocy; ale przede wszystkim – gdy wieczorami Blaine otacza go ramieniem i przyciąga do siebie, gdy w ciszy oglądają razem filmy.

W takich chwilach dziękuje wszystkim wyższym siłom, nieważne prawdziwym czy nie, za to, że dostali swoją drugą szansę.

Musical przebiega bez żadnych nieoczekiwanych komplikacji i kończy się spektakularnym sukcesem. Głośne brawa i prośby o bis, niektóre wykrzyczane przez uśmiechających się z dumą byłych członków The Warblers, dalej odbijają się echem po sali teatru. Gdy po ukończeniu ostatniego aktu Kurt wciąga Blaine'a do swojej garderoby, oszałamiające owacje wciąż rozbrzmiewają mu w uszach.

Za sceną panuje okrutny harmider. Zewsząd sypią się gratulacje, wszędzie jest pełno bukietów kwiatów i liścików z gratulacjami. Aktorzy, ekipa, Johnny – wszyscy są dumni i podekscytowani.

W garderobie Kurt i Blaine, przez kilka długich sekund, spoglądają na siebie bez słowa.

- Więc? – pyta w końcu Kurt, a w jego głosie słychać napięcie. – Jak było?

Blaine przyciąga go do siebie.

- Idealnie. – mówi, całując kącik jego ust.- Byłeś absolutnie perfekcyjny.

- Nie _perfekcyjny_! – denerwuje się. Ma nadzieję, że Blaine nie zaczyna znowu swojej gadki o perfekcji, to by było okrutne. – Nie jestem _perfekcyjny_, dobrze wiesz.

Blaine uśmiecha się, spoglądając na jego kostium, smugę makijażu na nadgarstku, rozwichrzone włosy i zmarszczone w gniewie brwi. Przypomina sobie, jak kilka razy pomylił kwestie, albo przez nieuwagę nastąpił na jego stopę.

- Może nie perfekcyjny. – zgadza się po chwili i unosi się odrobinę na palcach, żeby pocałować go w nos. – Ale _dla mnie_ byłeś perfekcyjny.

Kurt rumieni się aż po czubek głowy, ale Blaine jeszcze nie skończył.

- Wiesz… - zaczyna, odsuwając się od niego o krok. – Dużo myślałem o tym, jak mógłbym to zrobić… Melissa trochę mi pomogła, to znaczy, miała prawo veta i pogrzebała te najbardziej ckliwe pomysły, jak włożenie tego do twojego obiadu i tak dalej. Ale! – kontynuuje z entuzjazmem. – Stwierdziła, że może _mógłbym_ zrobić to przed wszystkimi na Times Square czy coś… Tylko, potem przyszedł jej chłopak i zaczęli się migdalić, więc nie wiedziałem co zrobić, dlatego…przyniosłem to ze sobą. – Kończąc ten chaotyczny wywód, Blaine wyjmuje z kieszeni pierścionek i obraca go powoli w palcach.

- Mam go ze sobą od naszej ostatniej klasy. – wyznaje, spoglądając na pierścionek, leżący pośrodku jego wyciągniętej dłoni. – Zawsze miałem zamiar to zrobić, ale jakoś nigdy nie mogłem trafić na odpowiedni moment.

Zwilża usta i uśmiecha się. Przełykając głośno, nerwowo przyklęka na jedno kolano.

- Więc, Kurcie Hummel, wyjdziesz za mnie?

- Jesteś idiotą! – odpowiada Kurt, ale także uśmiecha się, gdy podciąga go i stawia z powrotem na nogi. – Ale jestem w tobie beznadziejnie zakochany.

- Czy to znaczy „tak"? – pyta nerwowo Blaine.

Kurt lubi obserwować zawstydzonego Blaine'a. Przypomina mu siedemnastoletniego chłopca, plotącego coś w zażenowaniu, gdy przyłapano ich pod jemiołą, na korytarzu McKinley.

- Do diabła, _tak_! – uśmiecha się, gdy Blaine wsuwa mu na palec pierścionek.

Pasuje idealnie. „Choć raz coś zupełnie _perfekcyjnego_", myśli Kurt uśmiechając się pod nosem.

Przewracają się na kanapę, Blaine przyciąga do siebie Kurta.

- Dobrze. – mruczy z zadowoleniem, wprost w jego usta. – Bardzo dobrze.

Pomiędzy kolejnymi pocałunkami, Kurt uśmiecha się z udawaną przebiegłością.

- Możemy przejść prosto do nocy poślubnej?

Blaine też się uśmiecha.

- I przegapić wesele? – pyta. – Melissa by nas zabiła, gdybyśmy nie zrobili dobrego użytku z jej tkanin.

- I nakarmimy gołębie brokatem… - mówi Kurt.

Blaine chichota, a Kurt słyszy echo tego śmiechu, zmieszane z przyspieszonym biciem jego serca.

Leżąc tak, z głową Kurta na jego piersi, ramionami otaczającymi jego talię, Blaine nie może się oprzeć wrażeniu, że jest najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na ziemi.

-;~*~;-

_Kurt,_

_jest druga w nocy, a Ty wyglądasz absolutnie anielsko. Czy ktoś zrobił Ci kiedykolwiek zdjęcie, gdy spałeś? Naprawdę, powinieneś zobaczyć siebie we śnie. Wyglądasz tak pięknie i niewinnie, choć to dość ironiczne stwierdzenie, bo tego, co właśnie zrobiliśmy nie można w żaden sposób nazwać „niewinnym"._

_Masz odrobinę makijażu na lewym policzku. Lśni w bladym świetle i wyglądasz, jakbyś płakał skrzącymi się łzami. Twoje ramie leży tam, gdzie powinienem być ja, ale ja siedzę tu i obserwuję Cię. _

_Byłeś dziś niesamowity. Absolutnie niezwykły. Jestem ciekaw, czy widziałeś podekscytowane uśmiechy tych wszystkich agentów, oszołomionych Twoimi zdolnościami? Tylko czekali, żeby Cię osaczyć i zagarnąć dla siebie Twój talent. Ale Ty wydawałeś się ich nie zauważać. Wróciliśmy do domu, zamówiliśmy chińszczyznę i siedzieliśmy przed telewizorem, oglądając jak ludzie ekscytują się Twoją rolą w musicalu._

_I wtedy zrozumiałem._

_Nie mogę Cię dłużej zatrzymywać._

_Ja jestem tylko gwiazdą jednego przeboju, niczym więcej. Muzykiem, który nigdy do niczego nie dojdzie. Ale Ty? Ty zasługujesz na tak wiele! Jesteś znacznie lepszy niż ktokolwiek w tym mieście. Ja mogę tylko marzyć o tym, by kiedyś stać się tym, kim Ty już jesteś. _

_Pamiętasz Pavarottiego? Podcięliśmy mu skrzydła, żeby nie mógł latać. Nie chcę Cię zatrzymywać. Nie chcę podcinać Twoich skrzydeł. _

_Więc odchodzę. Wiem, że to brzmi trochę brutalnie… Po prostu – uwalniam Cię. Będę tym, który to zakończył, bo obaj dobrze wiemy, że Ty nigdy byś tego nie zrobił. Wiele razy mówiłem Ci, że jesteś dla mnie za dobry. Błagałeś, żebym tego nie powtarzał, ale wiedz, że mówiłem prawdę._

_To wszystko to moja wina. Powinienem przestać uciekać, ale nie potrafię._

_Czy biegłeś kiedykolwiek tak szybko, że nie mogłeś przestać, bo wiedziałeś, że jeśli się zatrzymasz, to rozpadniesz się na milion małych kawałków?_

_Kocham Cię,_

_Twój (jeśli mnie zechcesz) - _

_Blaine_

-;~*~;-

Już więcej nie ucieka. Kiedy Kurt wtula twarz w jego szyję nie rozpada się na małe kawałki. Dlatego, zamiast biec niewiadomo dokąd, przyciska do siebie Kurta jeszcze mocniej.

- Może kiedyś znajdzie się miejsce dla dziecka? – pyta Kurt.

Blaine'owi podoba się ta myśl – mała dziewczyna, która z uśmiechem mogliby nazywać „swoją". Dziecko, które mogliby posyłać na lekcje gry na pianinie i taneczne recitale. Córka, która będą całować na dobranoc, odgarniać włosy z czoła, obserwować i wspierać, gdy będzie uczyła się żyć w otaczającym ją świecie.

- Blaine? – głos Kurta wyrywa go z zamyślenia. – Milczysz, zasnąłeś?

- Emmy. – mówi Blaine. – Moglibyśmy dać jej na imię Emmy.

- Czy ty w ogóle jesteś prawdziwy? – pyta go spokojnie.

Pod otwartą dłonią, przyciśniętą do jego piersi, wyczuwa bicie serca.

Blaine bierze go za rękę, głaszcząc delikatnie znajdującą się na jego palcu obrączkę.

- Jestem. – odpowiada. – Tak długo, jak chcesz, żebym był.


End file.
